


The Rule of Three (Namkook x Reader Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jeon Jungkook, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: As leader of our pack, my father always took particular pride in the fact that his line had always produced strong Alphas and Betas.  When I finally presented and it was as an Omega, I felt like the shame of our family.  I begged my father not to exclude me from pack business, and he vowed to treat me the same as he always had.  When that pack business took him to settle border disputes with a neighboring pack, however, that trip was more than I ever bargained for.  It was there that I saw my mate for the first time...and what was worse, he was avoiding me.  When I finally was able to confront him, I found out why I was being avoided, it was something I never expected in a million years.❗Warning: Includes smut and adult content❗
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Comments: 63
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to leave the cocoon I had made for myself in my room, my cocoon of shame and horror when I presented as an omega. I had lived my entire life preparing to be an alpha or a beta, what literally every single person in my father and mother's line had ever presented as. But of course, I had to be the one shame upon my family. The other shameful part, is that as soon as I had presented, my inner wolf was clawing at me to find my mate. I rolled my eyes at the thought, hating that life was even the way it was when it came to mates and inner wolves and all that mess. Inner wolves were exactly what they were, an inner part of ourselves that controlled our instincts, base desires, even some of our personality traits. We lost the ability to shape shift into wolves over a century ago. It almost seemed as though when humans and society evolved, we lost our ability to evolve as well. I am just thankful we didn't present as early as we used to. Our ancestors would present in their late teens, all to further the development and strength of the pack, some mating and reproducing as young as fifteen! Things were different now, many not presenting until sometimes mid to late twenties, depending on the way things were in your pack. We didn't live entirely like normal humans, but fairly close. The main difference was, we did not consider ourselves as part of human society, therefore causing us to live in isolation. For the most part, humans respected us and our boundaries, even leaders of countries go so far as to give us reservations of land. Our pack was one of the oldest on this side of the country, giving us the most land in the most fertile area. My father was leader of our pack, which now had grown to over eight hundred others. Because of this, I felt even more shame in becoming an omega. I wasn't someone who was more obscure in the pack, oh no, I was front and center being my father's eldest child. My younger brother Hongjoong had already presented as an alpha so all eyes had been on me. He was set to become pack leader once my father stepped down, but thankfully my father was still strong and fit to lead us. Everyone in our family was happy...until three days ago when I presented. I should have known I was going to be an omega, simply from the way I looked. I was curvy, very curvy, much more than any of my female relatives. They all had slender, sharp, strong figures of alphas and betas. Once I felt my heat set in and locked myself in my room. I finally had to venture out, the grumbling of my stomach leading me to emerge. As I slowly opened my door, the scent of my family overwhelmed me. I could always sense their scents before, but now that I had presented, they were much stronger to me. I closed my eyes and took a shaky, calming breath before making my way into the main area of the house to see my father sitting at the table, looking over some papers. He immediately jerked his head up to make eye contact with me, his face stern at first but softening a moment or two later.

"G-Good morning, Appa." I said, walking slowly past him before he cleared his throat.

"Come back, don't shy away from me." he said, his voice soft, but the strong words of an alpha spilling out of his mouth. I wanted to ignore him, but my omega tendencies now showed their ugly face, making me shrink into myself and walk over slowly. I stood next to him, my eyes on the floor as I played with my hands nervously. He sighed and gripped my hands in his, the feeling of his strong, callused hand squeezing mine made me feel safe and warm.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, my voice trembling as I still dared not look up. It wasn't until he let go of my hands and lifted my chin to make my face even with his gaze.

"What are you sorry for my child?" he asked, making me sniffle.

"I...I'm a stupid, worthless omega. The first in your line, or Eomma's line." I said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Do not ever call yourself stupid or worthless. You are my daughter, and always will be. I will admit I was..." he trailed off.

"Ashamed?" I asked, feeling a single tear drop before I could wipe it away.

"No. I am not ashamed of you. I was surprised, but I don't ever question what the moon goddess has planned. She must have something amazing planned for you, something special to have given you this blessing." he replied with a soft smile. I scoffed and wiped my eyes, trying not to roll them at his statement. 

"You have a lot more faith in her than I do. How can I consider this a blessing? I am made to submit and to breed, that's it. I'm weak, I'm soft...I'm..." I trailed off, choking back a sob.

"Come here." he said, standing and pulling me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder for a moment as he patted my back softly. I always loved being hugged by my father, which even though it wasn't that often, it felt so warm and comforting. He was pushing six and half feet tall, and had large, broad shoulders, the makings of a true alpha. I guess it would make sense why I always love his alpha's scent, that deep woodsy smell.

"Please don't push me aside. I know I'm not as valuable as an alpha or a beta, but please don't push me away and forget about me." I said softly into his chest after pulling myself together.

"Now you listen to me. You may have presented as an omega, but you are still my daughter. You are raised by a family of strong alphas and betas. You are raised to be strong, and that is what you are. I love you always, and I could never push you away. In fact come, let me show you this." he said as he unwrapped his arms from around me and returned to his seat at the table.

"What is all this?" I asked, sniffling one more time before sitting in the chair beside him.

"These are proposed changes to our borders by the Silva pack." he said, showing me the papers he held in his hand. 

"They have always given us problems with the northern borders. Is that what this is about?" I asked, looking at the map stretched out on the table, the edges worn and curled from use.

"Yes. You know that they have always desired our land at Crystal Falls. We have always divided the lake in that area, but they want the entire surrounding area. I can understand why they do, but we have to consider whether it would be advantageous to allow them to now own that land. Do we let them take it and strengthen our relationship between packs? Or do we refuse them to keep that fertile land for ourselves?" he asked, motioning to the area of land.

"Well, it is on the very edge of our land so if we did give it up, it wouldn't cut into our own lands." I said, looking over the map.

"That is my thinking as well, however some of the pack elders argue that it has been ours since the beginning of the pack's formation so we shouldn't just give it up so easily." he responded with a sigh.

"Hmmm....did they say why they wanted it?" I asked, looking up at my father.

"I believe it is because of the location. What is one thing you know about the Silva pack?" he asked, looking at me.

"I know they are forest dwellers. They live toward the base of the mountains, so they are more hunters and gatherers than we are. They don't plant and harvest as much like we do because of their location." I said, as he smiled at me.

"Yes, that is exactly it. I believe they desire that land because of its fertility. They can fish more, hunt more and gather more in that area, helping their pack grow stronger." he said, plopping the papers down onto the map.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as his face screwed up for a moment. He sat there silently rubbing his chin for a moment before he looked over at me and smiled.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do. I am leaving tomorrow to go and sit down with their pack leader and the pack elders to discuss the terms of this possible border dispute. I was going to take your brother and leave one of the pack elders in charge, however I think I will leave him here to lead in my stead and bring you with me instead." he said, making my eyes widen.

"Me?! You really want to bring me??" I asked, my face slack in shock as he let out a deep laugh.

"You are my daughter after all. Now that your heat is over, you are safe to come with me. I know you are unmated and that can cause a little concern, however no one would dare touch you with you being my daughter." he said with a grin. It made me feel a little better that he would consider bringing me to something this important. My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach grumbling, making him laugh.

"Thank you, Appa." I said, standing up and kissing his cheek.

"Now go and get something to eat before you fall over." he replied, making me roll my eyes.

"Have you seen me? I'm hardly in danger of starving." I said, motioning to my body.

"Get to your eomma before I have your brother haul you in there." he said, making me laugh. I left his side and walked on the other side of the house to the kitchen where my mother was cooking lunch. She stopped stirring the pot as soon as she sensed my presence, turning to face me with a slight look of sadness on her face.

"I'm sure you're hungry." she said, turning away and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet before filling it with the hearty stew she had made.

"Thank you, Eomma." I said quietly, turning to grab water from the fridge.

"How...how are you feeling?" she asked before sitting the bowl on the small table, sliding a spoon into the stew.

"I'm tired but I'm feeling alright." I said, sitting down at the table and beginning to eat. I could feel uneasiness radiating from her, making me feel self conscious and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I didn't prepare you for what you faced with your heat. Honestly, I'm probably not the best person to prepare you anyway." she said, making me shrink a little at her words. She was a strong beta, one you would almost would assume was an alpha if not for her scent.

"It's ok, I got through it alright." I replied. I am sure they heard my groans of pain and discomfort over the last few days, but I didn't really want to talk about it. She hummed in response and went back to cooking for a few moments as I ate before she left the room. I wasn't expecting her response to be so cold, however I knew that was a possibility. Honestly, I was looking forward to this trip. It would get me away from the judgmental stares of everyone I knew, and into a place I had never been before with fresh eyes.

_______________________  
_______________________


	2. Chapter 2

"Noona!" Hongjoong shouted as he ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me to him.

"Jesus, you would think I was gone for months." I laughed as he pulled back, smiling.

"It felt like it! My poor noona, are you ok now?" he asked, looking at me with concern.

"I am just fine. It wasn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be." I lied through a smile.

"You were always a terrible liar. Besides, I heard you in pain. I hated that, I was about to bring San in here to help you out." he said, making me feel flushed as I slapped him playfully.

"Stop that." I said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"And I'm sure you wouldn't have complained one bit." he teased, elbowing me.

"Stop that! You are distracting me and I'm trying to pack." I replied, folding up a few more things and placing them in my bag. 

"Are you excited for your trip with Appa?" he asked, plopping on my bed beside my bag.

"Yeah, I really am. I've never been outside of our territory before, at least not up that way. I went south once but that was a long time ago, before you were born, so I barely remember it. This will be my first real trip from home." I answered as he looked at me with a skeptic face.

"You do realize you are going to be bored out of your mind, right? I mean, those pack meetings are so incredibly slow and boring. I know I shouldn't be saying that seeing as one day I will be leading the pack, but for now if I can avoid them, I do." he said, crossing his legs.

"I don't blame you. Honestly, I won't be at those meetings. You know very well they won't let me sit in on it since I'm not set to lead or an elder in either pack. I plan on spending my time seeing the forest and the lake and the falls. It's going to be pretty exciting." I replied, packing the rest of my clothing.

"Just promise me that you will be careful. You are my noona and an unmated omega at that. I know you are still the same person you always have been, but I can't help but worry about you now." he said, his face turning more serious. 

"Awww, you are so sweet. Don't worry, I will be safe, I promise. They would be stupid to try anything." I replied, ruffling his hair as he shoved my hand. He would always be my little brother, despite how old he was and mature he was becoming.

"I love you, Noona. Have fun, ok?" He said, giving me his sweet smile.

"I love you too." I replied, zipping my bag shut. 

******

The trip took a lot longer than I thought, making me realize how big our territory really was. Eventually the landscape turned from fields to forests the closer we got to the mountains. All along the way my father showed me places that my grandfather and great grandfathers built, places that were historic locations for our pack. It really made me appreciate how hard our ancestors worked to bring us to where we were today. It also felt special since he was sharing this with me, especially given the recent events that transpired. As we reached the border of our territory, a couple of the Silva pack's elders were waiting for us.

"It's good to see you after so many years. How many has it been, five...six?" the older man with the long beard asked.

"Closer to eight. It is good to see you both as well. This is my daughter, y/n." my appa said, motioning to me as the other two alphas shifted slightly, offering me a polite smile.

"Come, the pack leader is expecting you." the other said as they began to lead us into their territory. It still took a while but eventually after what felt like hours, I started to see housing. Their housing was much different than our packs. We were usually in farmhouses or something similar to that. So far all I had seen were log cabins. They were more modernized and some of them very large, but still different than what I was used to. I noticed the eyes of several others on me as we made our way through the main area. As we reached the main cabin, they both stopped outside, turning to face my father and I.

"This is where she can no longer follow." they said, making my father nod in understanding.

"Have fun, be careful and be back before nightfall." He said, kissing my forehead and holding me tightly to him. He held me a little longer than I would have thought he would in front of others, but it was only then that I realized he was making sure his scent rubbed off on me to deter other alphas from trying something stupid. As he let go of me and left to go inside of the cabin, I felt a little more uncomfortable at the curious eyes of the unfamiliar people I was surrounded by. I tried to ignore them as I began to walk toward the far end of the settlement, enjoying the sights of the beautiful forest I was finding myself surrounded by. Most of the trees were rather large and seemed to climb straight up to the sky, creating a lush, green canopy with the sun peeking through. I smiled in surprise to see tree stands and watchtowers actually built into the surrounding trees. As I began walking out of the settlement and deeper into the woods, the people began to thin out more and more, making me feel a little more at ease. I saw some hunters heading in my direction, coming back from an obviously fruitful hunt. One rather large alpha had a deer slung over his shoulder, a few others had some rabbits and squirrels as well. I heard a couple of them say some rather obnoxious things as I passed them, making me shudder at the thought of the things they were saying. The cabins became fewer and farther between, making me think that perhaps this was all to give the residential areas more privacy instead of being stacked close together. As I followed a more narrow path deeper into the forest, I saw someone coming out of a larger cabin and immediately froze in my tracks. He had dark, curly hair, an athletic build, and a sharp jawline. But more than that his scent was absolutely intoxicating. It smelled like cedar with a hint of mint, overwhelming my senses. I saw him perk his head up and whip around to face me, freezing in his spot. He was a good looking man, but it was almost as though something more was captivating me other than his insanely good looks. It was then that I felt my inner wolf beginning to stir and it hit me. He was my mate. A breeze blew around us, making his curly locks blow back from his face as he furrowed his brow and shook his head, making me think that maybe I was wrong, or maybe my wolf was wrong. He looked at me cautiously before turning away and walking back inside the cabin. I shook my head, trying to get the scent of him out of my head before continuing my walk past the cabin. After a little while, I came across a beautiful pond with a waterfall on the far end. This is where I wanted to be. I climbed up on one of the large rocks that surrounded the area before taking a seat and closing my eyes, listening to the rushing of the water. I felt the mist slightly dampening my skin as it sprayed into the air from the waterfall. I spent a long time there, most of the day actually until I noticed the sky beginning to turn shades of pale orange and pink. As I started heading back into the settlement, I slowed my walk as I passed the cottage that the beta came out of earlier. I could see smoke coming out of the stone chimney, making me want to knock on the door and get another good look at him to see if I was as crazy as I thought. But as soon as the thought came, I dismissed it, leaving the area quickly. As I reached the edges of the settlement, I heard my father's voice calling out my name in a stern tone, making me still.

"Where on earth have you been?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Just out by a pond with a pretty waterfall, Appa." I said, feeling like shrinking into myself.

"You had me a little worried when no one said they had seen you. I knew nothing had truly happened, but still, I can't help but be concerned about you." he replied, walking up to me and placing his large hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I worried you." I responded quietly as he shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"Come on, let's get to our beds for the night. This is going to take a few days so they gave us accommodations." He said, patting my shoulder before lowering his hand. I followed him silently with several watchful eyes on us, one of them of the man I saw earlier. He stared hard at me from the distance, looking me up and down a couple of times before giving his head a slight shake and looking away. When we walked into the cabin that was given to us for the duration of our stay, food was already sitting on the small table in the center of the front room.

"How did the meeting go?" I asked, once we were behind closed doors.

"Slow, but at least it is making slight progress." He said as he sat down at the table.

"That's good. I'm...I'm sorry I worried you." I said softly as I sat down on the other side of the table.

"You didn't worry me too much, I was just concerned that no one had seen you. I know I raised a strong woman. Besides, our familial bond is strong, I would have sensed if you were in true danger." he said, smiling up at me softly.

"The place I found was really peaceful and beautiful. You should see it before we have to leave here." I replied, taking a bite of dinner.

"Perhaps I will make the time. Did you do anything interesting or meet anyone today?" he asked, my mind immediately flashing to the man from earlier.

"I don't know. I mean no, not really. But a beta and I made eye contact and it was like I was frozen on pins and needles. My inner wolf started stirring and his scent completely overwhelmed me, even though I wasn't that close to him. Do you think that..." I trailed off.

"My daughter, it sounds as though you may have found your mate." he smiled fondly, making my stomach flutter.

"I thought so too, but he retreated back into the cottage moments later. I don't know if he is and he is avoiding me because he is disappointed in my appearance or my status. Or maybe I'm just mistaken altogether." I shrugged.

"Stop putting yourself down so much. He would be lucky to have a strong omega like yourself. It certainly sounds like you have found your mate to me, but you will only know if you make an effort to see him again. This time, maybe you two should actually speak." he suggested, making my mouth run dry at the thought. He was right, next time I saw him, I would speak with him and see for myself if he really was my mate.

______________  
______________

**(A/N: eh** **I** **know this isnt that good yet.)**   
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next morning right after breakfast, my father was brought to the meeting again, leaving me to wander the settlement. I stayed inside the more densely populated areas of the settlement for a bit, taking in the different faces now that the staring had stopped for the most part. Another reason was, I was hoping to run into or at least catch a glance of the guy from yesterday, but no such luck. After a few hours of sightseeing, I decided to head back to the waterfall from yesterday. At least if I went that way, I would pass by the cabin he came out of again. As I wandered close to the cabin, I stood a little bit away from it, just observing it for a few moments. It looked as though either no one was there, or awake inside, so after a few minutes had passed, I decided to walk past it and head back to the waterfall. Once I walked into the area I stopped dead, afraid to move at the sight in front of me. There was the beta standing waist deep in the pond. He walked slowly in the water and once he began to swim, I realized that he was completely naked, making me swallow hard. Thankfully he didn't seem to see me yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he discovered my presence. I debated on whether to leave and give him privacy, or take advantage of the fact that he was now in a vulnerable position. I decided on the latter, and climbed up onto one of the rocks, sitting down and watching him while he was swimming. After a few moments, he stood up in the water, brushing his hair back out of his face and wiping his hands down his face. It almost felt like I was holding my breath until he turned around and faced me, stilling in his spot. He wrinkled his forehead and turned to walk out of the water, away from me.

"Wait!" I shouted, making him stop in his tracks, his muscles all tense.

"What?" He asked without turning around to face me.

"Who are you?" I asked, making him look back over his shoulder at me. I began to pick up his scent again, making my inner wolf become restless.

"Jungkook." He stated simply, still remaining motionless.

"I'm y/n." I responded, beginning to feel more timid as my nerve began to wear off.

"I know who you are. I don't have any business with you, so kindly leave." He said, making me frown at his curt behavior. He genuinely seemed like he was avoiding me in a way. Maybe my wolf was wrong after all.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. This is just such a peaceful area. Can I just ask you one thing before I leave?" I asked, slipping off of the rock. I saw him still in the water for a moment before turning to face me.

"What?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Why do you smell so..." I trailed of as his look became more intense.

"So...what?" he asked, almost cautiously as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your scent is so incredibly strong and intoxicating." I said, feeling like smacking myself in the forehead for seeming like a teenager with a crush. He stayed still, staring me down for a moment before a flash of something crossed his face, I didn't quite know what to call it. 

"I...I don't....I...." he stuttered, making me raise an eyebrow now at his sudden behavior.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked as he stood there, shivering for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, it's not that. Can you at least turn around so I can get out of the water and get dressed? This breeze is making me cold." He said, crossing his arms again. I nodded and despite my better judgement, I turned around to afford him some privacy. I was afraid that he was going to leave once he got dressed and I wouldn't know it, but I stood there and waited. I heard him exit the water, the sound of his feet coming into contact with the ground, the eventual rustling of clothing as he must have been dressing again. 

"Can I look now?" I asked, afraid if I waited much longer he really would take off.

"Yeah, fine." he sighed as I turned around to see him pulling his shirt over his head.

"Look, I....I really don't know how to answer you. I am confused myself." he said, his brow still furrowed.

"You're a beta, shouldn't you know what it means?" I asked, chewing my lip after. His gaze darkened slightly as he sighed and ran his hand back through his hair again.

"I could ask you the same thing, _omega_." he replied. It was the first time anyone had called me by my title and I thought for sure it would make me cringe. In fact, it was the exact opposite. It made a tingle run up my spine, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Then what is it? Apparently this can't be what I think it is since it only seems to go one way." I said, feeling like an idiot for even admitting that out loud.

"It doesn't." he said, barely audible over the roar of the waterfall not far away. I took a few steps closer, but stopped once I saw him bristle, now only a few feet away.

"Then what, are you displeased with what you see and you are fighting it? I don't understand." I said, beginning to get more and more self conscious.

"It's nothing like that. It's just....wait here." he said, turning and beginning to walk away.

"What do you mean wait here?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead.

"I don't know how to better explain this than just to have you wait here. Please. I promise, I will be back, y/n." he said with a worried expression on his face.

"A-Alright." I said softly as he turned and began walking away. I climbed up on to the rock and sat there, staring out at the waterfall waiting for him to come back, hoping he hadn't just made a fool out of me.

******

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

I walked away and as soon as I couldn't catch her scent anymore I almost gasped in the fresh air, trying to rid my senses of her sweet, intoxicating scent. This was wrong...so so wrong. I ran my hand back through my hair almost feeling sick to my stomach. How could this be? I shook my head and began my determined walk back home, trying to get to the bottom of this. As soon as I walked into the house, the strong and warm scent of my alpha invaded my nostrils, making me feeling safe and at home. I knew he would still be sleeping after hunting all day yesterday, so I made my way to the bedroom. I saw him passed out, his arm hanging off the bed, the blanket only half covering him, making me chuckle. I walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead as he grumbled in his sleep.

"Five more minutes." he mumbled, his face still half buried in the pillow.

"Joon, I need to talk to you. This is important." I said, sitting on the floor with my legs crossed, right next to the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a small smile before rubbing his eye with his fist.

"What is it Kook?" he asked, flipping onto his side. I swallowed hard before responding, still trying to figure out exactly what to say.

"So you know how the pack leader from the Fortis pack is visiting, right?" I said, playing with my hands nervously.

"Yeah, the elders are working out a deal about the borders. Why?" he asked, beginning to sit up, making me look up at him.

"Did you also know that his daughter came with him?" I asked, making him furrow his brow.

"I've heard as much. The first omega in the Silva pack leader's line. People were talking about her." he shrugged before yawning.

"So...so I met her and....and something weird happened." I said, feeling even more nervous now.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, seeming more concerned now.

"Well, I....I know I must be crazy and wrong but...." I trailed off as he wrinkled his forehead before turning and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's alright, Jungkook. Whatever it is, it's fine. You're my mate and you know you can tell me anything." he said softly, running his hand over my hair.

"Yes. YOU are my mate." I said, feeling sick again.

"Yes.....Jungkook what the hell is going on?" He asked, scooting more toward the edge of the bed.

"Ok so you know how when you meet your mate, their scent completely overwhelms you and gets in your head and intoxicates every fiber of your being?" I asked, making him smirk.

"Yes, I know that for sure. That minty cedar smell never gets old to me." he said, grinning.

"Well....when I met the pack leader's daughter....her scent did the same thing to me as yours does." I said, looking down at my hands.

"What? How??" he asked, standing up quickly, making me sigh and run my hand back through my hair.

"I don't know! She smells like spring rain and fresh strawberries with cream and when I smelled it, I...I don't know. I want to bring you to her so she can see I'm already mated and that whatever the hell is going on can just go away." I said, standing up slowly. Namjoon took my face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on my lips before pulling back to look at me.

"Let me get dressed and you can take me to her. I trust you Jungkook, don't worry. I'll show that bitch who you belong to." he said, giving me a soft smile. I felt my stomach churn, hoping he didn't plan on hurting her or doing anything stupid.

___________________  
___________________


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there waiting for what felt like forever, feeling more and more idiotic as the minutes rolled by. I tapped my foot nervously, and cracked my knuckles, becoming more antsy with every passing moment. Finally after feeling like a fool for long enough, I decided that he wasn't coming back. I sighed and slid off of the rock, dusting myself off and straightening my clothes before deciding to head back to the main part of the settlement. I took about three steps before I heard branches snapping underneath someone's feet. Before I could see anyone, another scent invaded my senses, but this one was different. This one had the smell of earthy woods and citrus. I stilled and felt my inner wolf stirring yet again, confusing the hell out of me. What was wrong with me?! I then caught the faint smell of Jungkook not far off, but this new scent was overpowering to say the least. It almost made my knees want to buckle as I bit my lip hard, trying to keep my composure. It was then that a particularly striking man came into view, his eyes set in a hard stare, his hulking figure seeming to almost grow before me. A definite alpha. I had to fight my body's urge to shudder, and the desire to have these scents all over me as he made his way nearer to me, stopping a few feet away, his body rigid.

"Who...who are you?" I asked, my voice coming out a lot milder than intended. His powerful aura made me want to shrink back even more as he stared me down for a moment before shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. It was then that I noticed Jungkook coming over, his look cautious as he seemed to almost stay behind the alpha. When the two of them were together, their scent combined felt like it was going to drown me.

"Y/N, this is Namjoon." Jungkook started as Namjoon seemed to look at me the same way Jungkook did. 

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, as he looked at me curiously.

"I brought him because I figured it would be easier to explain with him here." he said, as I saw Namjoon's eyes meet mine. I didn't know how they were feeling but I almost felt drugged on their scents. Was I broken or was my inner wolf just really frickin confused?

"I know what is happening between you and Jungkook, but it ends now." Namjoon said, his deep voice making my legs almost quiver. I felt my stomach drop, because it was then that I looked to Jungkook and saw the mating mark on his neck. How could I have been so stupid?

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know. I should have known but I didn't." I said, cursing myself at this moment. The old me wouldn't have been timid and meek. The old me would have gone up to this alpha and asked him who the fuck he thought he was talking to. 

"You're right, you should have _omega_." he said almost with a sneer, puffing himself up even more. That time, I felt it...the disdain, him seeing me as a lesser being. 

"Joon, you're getting territorial." Jungkook said behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"He is _mine_ , and the sooner you learn that, the better." Namjoon said, completely ignoring Jungkook.

"I understand." I said quietly, gripping my arm with my hand.

"Do you? Do you really? Then why do you keep putting off your scent like this?" He almost growled, making me shudder. Jungkook eyes opened wider in what looked like surprise as he looked at Namjoon, tugging on his shoulder lightly.

"Wait wait wait, it's the same for you too?" he asked, making Namjoon look at him with almost amazement. 

"I don't know how to explain it. But I know what you mean now." Namjoon said, making Jungkook almost startle before they both looked back in my direction.

"Y/N, you said my scent is pretty overpowering to you, right?" Jungkook asked, making me nod quickly. Namjoon cocked his head slightly before intensifying his stare and looking at me with a different look, this one darker.

"I mean...I thought I knew what that meant, but I was obviously wrong. Maybe it is because I just presented and I'm still confused or my body is still getting used to being an omega, because Namjoon's is just as overpowering as yours." I said, making them both still and exchange a look between each other.

"It can't be." Jungkook almost whispered, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"It can't be what?" I asked, confused at to what this was all about. They seemed to know more than I did about this whole situation and it was becoming increasingly more frustrating.

"I will talk with our pack elders about this. You should talk with your father." Namjoon said, turning to leave.

"I did, and he said that it sounded like Jungkook was my mate, which is wrong." I responded in a softer tone, making Jungkook look almost saddened.

"Just, talk with him again." Jungkook said as Namjoon continued to walk away. 

"What is that supposed to tell me?" I asked in a huff.

"I'll make a deal with you. Talk with your father, we will talk with our pack elders, and tomorrow we will meet back up." he replied.

"Where do you want to meet and when?" I responded, feeling like this was all one big waste of time.

"We can meet here, around ten?" he suggested.

"Sure. I guess I'll see you guys then, and I'm sorry about all the trouble." I replied, still feeling sick and overwhelmed from the information and their scents still absorbed in my senses. He nodded and began following Namjoon, leaving me standing there with only the sounds of the waterfall and occasional bird chirping in the trees. I had never been more confused in my life than I was now. My inner wolf had me spinning circles with the two of them, who were already mated and it was only upsetting them. I should have never come with my father, I should have just stayed home and Hongjoong should have come in my place and all this would never have happened. I leaned back against the rock and went over everything in my head over and over again, nothing making any sense the more I went over it. I finally gave up trying to figure anything out and went back to the cabin, simply waiting for my father to return. Hours seemed like days as I sat there, running my finger back and forth over the wood of the table until I jumped as the door opened, startling at the two figures standing in the doorway.

"Oops! I didn't know anyone would be here! Sorry, I'm Jimin and this is my little brother Wooyoung." The first one said, still standing in the doorway.

"We were in charge of bringing you guys dinner. Did you like it yesterday?" Wooyoung asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, it was really good." I said as they both began walking inside, placing the covered dishes onto the table.

"You're really pretty! I mean of course you would be, you're the pack leader's daughter!" Wooyoung said, making Jimin elbow him, making me giggle.

"How are you liking it here so far?" Jimin asked, as I crossed my legs and turned to face them a little more. 

"The area is really beautiful and most everyone seems really nice." I said, trying to forget the earlier meeting.

"Most everyone? Was someone rude to you? Do I need to kick someone's ass?" Wooyoung said, as Jimin rolled his eyes, making me laugh.

"Not necessarily rude, just rather...intense. I met Namjoon." I said, biting my lip, wondering if I should have just kept my mouth shut, but it felt nice to actually talk to someone about it.

"Namjoon, really? I mean he can be intense sometimes, but he usually isn't too bad. I wonder what brought that on?" Jimin said, wrinkling his forehead in wonder.

"I think it had to do with Jungkook." I said, both of them immediately giving each other knowing looks.

"Yeah, that would explain it all. He is pretty intense and protective when it comes to his mate, even though Jungkook is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It's just the way the mate thing goes I guess." Wooyoung shrugged.

"I guess so." I said, silencing as as I saw my father coming up behind them. They both almost shrank under his presence making me want to stifle a giggle.

"Good evening! And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, smiling at the two of them.

"This is Wooyoung and Jimin. They are the ones bringing us our meals." I smiled, as they both looked up at my father bashfully.

"Ah, last night's dinner was excellent. It has me looking forward to this evenings. Thank you both." he said, clapping them both on the shoulder, as they looked embarrassed. 

"Thank you, pack leader. We will let you get to your dinner. Have a good evening and nice to meet you!" Jimin said, pulling Wooyoung along out the door, closing it behind them. 

"They seemed nice." my father chuckled, making me smile.

"Yeah, they did. How did things go today Appa?" I asked as he sat down across from me, letting out a large sigh.

"Slow, but we are making progress. I think we will get somewhere within a few days. How was your day? Did you ever confront your mate?" he asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Well, sort of. Things got complicated." I said, hesitating over the last word.

"Complicated? How so?" he asked, uncovering the food.

"Appa, do you think it is possible that my inner wolf could be mistaken or confused?" I asked, uncovering my dish.

"The moon goddess plans things for a reason. Just like she made you an omega for a reason. What makes you think that way?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned. 

"I did confront him and he did say it wasn't just me but it was complicated. He left for a while and came back with an alpha and his scent was just as overwhelming as the beta's. It turns out the alpha and the beta are a mated pair already, so how can this be? I don't understand it. When I was walking through the settlement, I could smell others' scents but they are always extremely subtle and only if I get close to them. So why is this happening to me?" I said, resting my forehead in my hand.

"You said that _both_ of their scents were extremely strong to you?" he asked, staring at me with slight intensity. 

"Yes, they were. It was like it invaded every part of my being. Even now I can still feel it, almost as if it soaked into me. Appa, what does this mean?" I asked, as he hummed and rubbed his bearded chin before a smile came across his face.

"Oh my sweet daughter. This means the moon goddess has blessed you even more than you can imagine. You are part of a trio, a triad. The rule of three." he said, smiling at me softly.

"What? Like I'm a third wheel in this thing?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Not exactly. You three are meant to complete each other. An alpha, a beta and an omega." he replied.

"I thought those relationships were just legend." I said, all of this information overwhelming me.

"Not at all. They are extremely rare, but they do exist. There was a couple when your grandfather was still pack leader. I was just a little boy so I didn't much see the significance. They all passed away within days of one another, their bod was so strong. If indeed this is the case, you have a lot to thank the moon goddess for. I suggest you speak to them again to be sure, but if so, we have a lot to celebrate." he said, placing his hand over mine. My mind was swimming with the information I had received. Was I really part of this kind of magical relationship? Or was this all a big joke, which seemed more likely in my case. Either way, I guess I would find out tomorrow.

____________________  
____________________


	5. Chapter 5

I barely slept at all that night, only catching a few minutes here and there. The closer it came to morning, I decided I couldn't sleep any more and got up and showered, getting ready to meet Jungkook and Namjoon. I was dreading this, absolutely dreading it. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't want this. How could any of this be a good thing? They were a mated pair already. I'm sure they just _loved_ the idea of their lives being turned upside down by me being thrown into the mix. Finding your mate is supposed to be a wonderful experience. It's supposed to be like you find your purpose, your other half, your reason for being. Why couldn't my experience be like that? I sighed as I began my walk to the waterfall, not even really making eye contact with the scattered members of the pack that were going about their morning routine. As I entered the area I found that they hadn't arrived yet, only adding to my anxiety. I climbed on top of the rock and closed my eyes, listening to the calming roar of the waterfall, attempting to block out any feelings of fear or dread. It actually began to work for a while, much to my surprise and I began to feel myself calm, continuing to breathe slowly in through my nose, and out through my mouth. I could smell the crispness of the mountain water spraying through the air, the richness of the dirt, the freshness of the green grass. I found myself getting lost in the moment until the strong scents of the two I was waiting for began to drift into the air surrounding me, making my heart rate immediately rise. I opened my eyes and searched the area, still not seeing anything, but my senses were still being assaulted by their strong, manly scent. It was then that I heard the crunching of earth underneath feet, making me jerk to alert. I slipped off of the rock and that is when I saw them both approaching. Namjoon's eyes met mine first, and I swear I had to subdue a whimper from inside at the look in his eye. Jungkook looked slightly more cautious, but still just as intense as they both walked into the clearing, stopping a few feet away from me.

"G-Good morning." I said softly, trying to at least start out the conversation slow, although I was dying to know exactly what the hell they were both thinking. Their intense stares gave nothing away.

"I'm assuming you spoke with your father?" Namjoon asked, cutting straight to the point.

"I did." I replied, feeling really nervous all of the sudden.

"What did he say?" Jungkook asked, his voice a little softer.

"Nothing much. He just spoke of a possibility." I replied, chewing on my lip.

"We spoke with our pack elders yesterday after they finished meeting with your father. What they suggested was what we suspected." Namjoon said, his gaze still just as intense as it was to start out with.

"I'm assuming your father spoke with you about triads." Jungkook said slowly as I felt my face heat up.

"He didn't speak much about them, just mentioned that it was possible that this is what this was, and that they are very rare. He just kept gushing on about if this is in fact something like that, that I have a lot to thank the moon goddess for. He places far too much stock in her." I said, letting out a huff of air. 

"Your father sounds like a wise man. I am not one to question the moon goddess either." Namjoon said, his jaw clenched tightly at the end, almost as though it was hard for him to say that last bit. 

"So you both feel this too? This isn't just me?" I asked, confirming everything instead of these vague questions.

"Yes, it isn't just you. You can understand that since we are already a mated pair, it was confusing to say the least. But, if we are all in agreement that we all feel the pull...then perhaps we need to meet with the pack elders before they leave their meeting this evening." Jungkook said, making my stomach flop. This was really happening, and Namjoon couldn't have looked less thrilled about it.

"I will head there now and speak privately with one of them to set up a time." he said, walking off without another word.

"What happens now, after this meeting, I mean?" I asked, having no clue what went on from here.

"Things are a little more complicated in this situation for more than one reason. One, Namjoon and I are already recognized by our pack as a mated pair so it makes it more complex for the rest of the pack to recognize you as ours. Secondly, you are the Fortis Pack's eldest daughter, and that makes you a precious commodity, so we will have to make sure your father is ok with you joining our pack. If everyone agrees to everything, you will join Namjoon and I as our mate, and join the Silva pack." Jungkook said, making me feel like I had a rock in my stomach. My head began swimming with all the information being shoved at me at once. Belong to them? Change packs? 

"When would this all happen?" I asked, swallowing hard, trying hard to get rid of the lump forming there.

"Tradition used to state that if an omega was joining their newly found mate's pack, it would happen around their heat. However in cases like these, and especially since the times have evolved so much, tradition has kind of fallen by the wayside. There isn't as much pomp and frill to it all. As long as everyone agrees, they will probably just agree that you stay here once the border agreements are over." Jungkook shrugged. I tried to maintain the strong facade, nodding as he watched me. The thought of having to stay here, not going home to my brother again made me feel physically sick.

"I know I have no control over any of this, but before we take any steps further, I just want to apologize Jungkook." I said, lowering my eyes.

"For what?" he asked, walking slightly closer.

"I know you and Namjoon never expected me to walk into your life. You had found your mate and that is supposed to be it. I'm sure you both are very happy together and here I came along fucking all of that up. I'm sorry that I messed everything up and turned your life upside down." I said, feeling my chest tighten. I heard his steps come closer and only raised my eyes when I noticed he was an arm's length from me, the closest he had gotten since we had met. I felt my heart rate shoot through the roof as my mouth ran dry. He was stunning, absolutely stunning. 

"Y/N, don't do that." he said, getting even closer to me.

"D-Do what?" I asked softly as he stopped right in front of me. 

"Yes, Namjoon and I were very happy, and I expected him to be my happily ever after. He and I obviously have a history together, and our bond is strong. But I feel the pull to you too. I feel that you are supposed to be with us, otherwise why would we be bothering with this whole thing?" he asked, his voice softer than it had been. This was the type of man I always pictured myself with, strong but with a softer side, how a man should be, the perfect beta.

"Are you sure? Namjoon said something about me putting off my scent yesterday. I just presented as an omega after spending a lifetime of preparing to be a beta or an alpha like my entire family line. Are you sure I'm not just doing something wrong?" I asked, as my stomach turned flips. He stared deep into my eyes as he extended one of his long fingers under my chin, tilting it slightly and sending shivers all over my body. My omega instincts kicked in and made me want to bare my neck for him, but I buried them and continued to look into his rich, chocolate eyes.

"I'm positive. I've been around plenty of omegas that have just presented and none of them smelled as sweet as you. You are positively mouth watering." he said, his lips inches from mine. I felt my insides quiver as I saw his eyes darken and I had to fight the strong urge to whimper.

"I've never felt this way before." I almost whispered, our lips mere centimeters apart now, his body seeming to puff up even larger as his hand rested against the side of my neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath in before resting his forehead against mine, just for a moment.

"I will see you tonight at the meeting." he said, and it was then that he left as quickly as he came. I was left feeling stunned and completely wanting for more in the moment. What the hell was that? Yesterday he was avoiding me and now this? Maybe he was just fighting it yesterday and now he was finally coming to terms with it. I don't know but I knew if I was going to dwell on it, I was going to drive myself crazy. I felt like a zombie as I made my way back to the cabin and plopped on the sofa. I sat there in a daze, basically for the rest of the day, watching the light changing in the room, signaling that the time was changing. Before I knew it, Jimin and Wooyoung were coming into the room with dishes, placing them on the table. A moment later, Wooyoung screeched, jumping into Jimin as Jimin shouted before slapping Wooyoung.

"Aish, what is wrong with you?!" he grumbled, as Wooyoung still clutched his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here!" Wooyoung said, out of breath.

"How did it go today? Have any more problems with Namjoon?" Jimin asked as Wooyoung seemed to calm down a little more.

"Not...exactly?" I said, making them cock their heads slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean? Come on, spill." Wooyoung said, making Jimin smack him again.

"Don't be rude. Please forgive his manners." Jimin said, making me smile.

"It's ok, really. Well, um...I will be going to a meeting shortly to potentially be joining your pack." I said, feeling that rock start to reform in my stomach.

"What?! That's so exciting! How can that be a bad thing?" Wooyoung asked, seeming genuinely happy about it. Maybe if this thing did happen, I at least had two potential friends here.

"It's a bit complicated. You see, it turns out that if we are right, Jungkook, Namjoon and I are a triad." I said as they both gasped.

"Really?! I've never met anyone in a triad before. The rule of three is so rare and such a blessing." Jimin said, a bright smile on his face.

"Not to mention super hot." Wooyoung said as Jimin rolled his eyes.

"It's just rather intimidating." I said, but before another word could be said, an older alpha stood at the doorway, clearing his throat.

"I've been sent to fetch you, y/n. They are ready for you at the meeting." he said, making me sigh.

"Wish me luck." I said, standing and passing by Jimin and Wooyoung who stared as I walked to the alpha. As ready as I was to get this over with, I wasn't ready to go to the meeting that was going to determine my fate.

_______________________  
_______________________


	6. Chapter 6

The air was thick with the scent of the older alphas and a few betas as I was led into the cabin. It was dimly lit by large candelabras made from animal antlers hanging from a high ceiling, a large table stretched all along the main room with many men seated around it and few women as well, making me pleasantly surprised. I felt a little relief when I saw my father among them, but felt my stomach instantly go in knots when I saw Namjoon and Jungkook seated near an older looking man with a scar down his right cheek.

"My daughter, please join us!" my father called in a cheerful voice, my eyes meeting his as I nodded very slightly. I walked around the table and sat down in the vacant seat next to him, his eyes giving nothing away but a slight tiredness.

"She has grown quite beautiful." the other man said, making my father smile. 

"She truly has. The moon goddess has blessed me beyond counting." he said, placing his hand against the back of my head, almost bringing a tear to my eye. He was always so supportive and kind to me, and thinking about having to possibly be leaving him was very difficult. 

"I believe we all have been briefed of the potential issue here, but just to make sure we are all on the same page, why don't we present the information one more time." the Silva pack leader said, looking around at everyone. 

"It is believed that it is a possibility that Namjoon, Jungkook and Y/N are a triad. An alpha, beta and omega blessed by the moon goddess to be in a special mating bond, where all three have the pull toward one another." one of the others spoke up.

"Is it true? Do you all feel it?"My father asked, looking around at all of us.

"I believe so." Jungkook said with a nod.

"I mean I think I do." I said, playing with my hands on my lap.

"We are all fairly certain." Namjoon replied, his gaze giving nothing away.

"You all don't sound terribly convinced." one of the females sitting around the table.

"I think it is just confusing given the circumstances." Jungkook said, making me glad I didn't really have to say anything else.

"Will the pull be as strong since Jungkook and Namjoon are already mated?" another asked. I had wondered that myself, so it was a valid question.

"There is one way to test that theory. Alpha rage is nothing to joke about as I'm sure we all can agree. Jungkook, if you were to do something that would normally make Namjoon jealous, it will test the theory and confirm whether the triad is real or not. If the bond is real, he won't get jealous or angry, he will feel the pull to both of you. Is it something you are all willing to try?" the Silva pack leader asked, looking between the three of us. I swallowed and nodded as the other two stood up.

"No, I will not be willing to risk my daughter's safety like this, or anyone else here for that matter." my father said, putting his hand on my arm.

"Appa, it's ok. I think we can safely say between all the strong alphas in this room, they would be able to stop one alpha in a rage. It may be difficult given how strong and young Namjoon is, but I think we will be ok." I said, surprised by my own words.

"You have raised her well." the Silva pack leader smiled, making my father give me a kind smile as well.

"If you believe so, then I will trust you." he said, letting go of my arm. As I stood up, Namjoon's hands already formed into tight fists. I stepped away from the table as Jungkook walked slowly around the table, all eyes on him, including mine until he was only a few inches away from me. I quickly glanced over at Namjoon as his gaze seemed to darken, the veins in his arms protruding as his fists stayed tight.

"Do I have your permission?" Jungkook asked, making me look back to him. I nodded slowly as he tucked my hair behind my ear and placed a hand on my cheek. He leaned in and gently grazed his lips over mine, my body feeling like it had been lit completely on fire. I whimpered slightly as I heard a low, almost inaudible growl from across the table. Jungkook let out a blast of air from his nose as he deepened the kiss, his strong scent invading every part of me, my inner wolf begging me to submit to him right then and there. I shivered as his lips glided back and forth over mine, plumping up under the pressure of his as I heard another deeper growl, making Jungkook stop and let out a slow breath before lowering his hand and stepping back.

"I think that can confirm our suspicions." one of the betas said.

"Does it though? Earlier when this issue was brought to us and we heard the details, it seems as though the pull between y/n and Jungkook was initially founded before she knew of Namjoon's existence. Shouldn't that be tested as well?" another asked. Fucking fantastic. Before another word could be said, Namjoon began stalking over, his eyes focused on me as he licked his lips. Jungkook backed away as I swallowed hard, my body shivering internally at the hard look in his eyes as he reached me.

"I'm going to touch you now, _omega_." he said, his voice deep, laced with a commanding tone that I couldn't deny.

"Yes, alpha." I said softly. Without another word, he rushed forward and attacked my lips harshly, sucking my bottom one into his mouth. I breathed out hard through my nose, his scent sinking into my very soul as he licked and sucked on my bottom lip, biting down on it and making me whine out loud....in front of everyone. He flicked my lip with his tongue for a few more moments before pulling back and letting it snap out of his mouth and taking a step back, his body seeing puffed up and hardened.

"I would say that confirms it for sure." my father laughed, as several other chuckles went around the room. I felt my face get warm as I wanted to crawl under the table in embarrassment.

"I believe there is really only one thing to be done here. Namjoon and Jungkook, will you be willing to bring her into your mating as a third?" the Silva pack leader asked.

"It is what the moon goddess wills." Namjoon said, almost completely devoid of emotion. Just what everyone wants to hear from their future mate.

"Y/N, do you agree to become part of their mating?" my father asked, his voice a little softer.

"If it is what the moon goddess wills and if they will have me." I responded, trying not to sound as soft as I felt inside.

"Then that settles it! She will become a member of their mating and they will be the first triad of the Silva pack in many generations. She will join our pack as well, and you will need to begin the process from severing her from the Fortis pack." the Silva pack leader said, making me feel sick to my stomach immediately. That was it, my fate was sealed.

"Their official mating cannot take place until her next heat. So until then, she will be a guest under their protection, living under their roof as well. When the mating ritual is completed and she bears their marks, she will officially become a member of the pack. Until then, enjoy your stay here, Y/N." one of the alphas elders. I gave him the best smile I could before I nodded and turned my attention back to Namjoon and Jungkook, swallowing hard at their close proximity. 

"So this is really happening?" I asked quietly as some general chatter began up behind us among the pack elders, along with some laughter.

"It looks like it." Jungkook said, giving me a little bit of a smile.

"Y/N, if you so wish, would you like to stay with your father until the border dispute is completed? I know they are almost finished, so you don't have much time with him left." Namjoon suggested. I didn't know if it was out of kindness and consideration for me, or if it was out of wanting to keep me away for a little longer, but I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Namjoon, that was kind of you. I will miss him, and I appreciate that." I said, giving them a small smile.

"We will prepare things at home for you so when he leaves you will have your own space inside of our cabin." Namjoon replied as I nodded.

"Thank you again." I responded, not knowing what else to really say.

"I have to go back out on the hunt again tomorrow, but Jungkook will be here." he said, so matter-of-factly.

"You will get used to his schedule. I do security so I walk different parts of the territory to look for signs of trouble, trespassers, things of that nature. I have an early shift tomorrow, but after it is finished, I can come pick you up at the guest cabin and show you around a bit, if you would like." Jungkook suggested, making me smile a bit more.

"I think I would like that very much." I said, as he smiled in return, making my stomach flop around. This was the first genuine smile I saw on him and it made my stomach lurch, as well as other things.

"Ah, my daughter! See? You kept saying how being an omega was such a horrible thing but I knew the moon goddess had plans for you! Now look at you! Not one, but two strong, strapping young men to be your mates! It is a pleasure to meet the both of you." my father said, shaking both of their hands.

"It is an honor, sir." Namjoon said as my father beamed beside me.

"Just wait until your brother hears about this." my father said in an undertone before letting out a hearty laugh. I tried to laugh along with him but the feeling was bittersweet when I thought about my dear Hongjoong. I knew I would get to see him again one day, but when that day would be, who knew. I do know when that day came, I would be on the receiving end of endless teasing for this turn of events.

"Well, I hate to take her away from you both this evening, but I think we both are overdue for our dinner." my father said, making me look up at him.

"We understand sir. Until tomorrow, y/n." Namjoon said, the slightest hint of a smile playing on his lips, making me think that there was a little bit more hope.

"I will come for you tomorrow when my shift is over. Until then, goodnight y/n." Jungkook said with a bright smile.

"Goodnight Namjoon, Jungkook. " I said as my father put his hand on my shoulder and we turned to walk away. As I walked away under my father's arm, I couldn't help but wonder how things were going to develop, and if they would develop evenly between the three of us.

___________________  
___________________ 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, it seemed like no matter what I wore, I didn't like it. I didn't bring all that much and I didn't exactly have that much to choose from, but I felt like a house. I had always had far too many curves for my liking, and everything clung way too tight to me, making me more self conscious, especially now that I had presented as an omega. It seemed like now that I had, my body had softened even more, so I couldn't even hide my status if I wanted to. I tugged at my shirt as I looked in the mirror, sighing and wishing it was a little longer since my breasts pulled it up a little bit. I bit my lip before sighing and turning away from the mirror, realizing it would only further add to my anxiety if I continued to look at myself. I had no idea when Jungkook would be coming for me, but I decided I didn't want to be caught off guard, so I made sure I was up and ready fairly early, as ready as I could be anyway. I found myself pacing around the living room slowly for a while, but eventually plopping on the couch, feeling stupid for being so anxious about his arrival. Everything would be fine. I kept repeating that to myself over and over again, trying to relax until I heard a knock at the door, completely shattering any ounce of calm I had left. I tugged at my shirt again as I stood, walking over to the front door and opening it to reveal Jungkook standing there with a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning, Y/N. Did you sleep well?" he asked, making me immediately smile.

"For the most part, yes. What about you?" I asked, standing there, still playing with the hem of my shirt.

"I did, actually!" he replied with a bright smile that almost felt like a punch in the gut.

"That's good." I said, feeling a little awkward that I didn't know what to really say to one of my future mates.

"You ready to go?" He asked, motioning behind him. I nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind me as he backed up a few steps and began walking beside him in stride. 

"So, where is our first stop?" I asked, as he looked over at me and smiled.

"I figured I would take you to our cabin first. I know you've seen the outside, but I thought you might like to see where you will be living." he replied as I nodded in agreement. I observed him as we walked and couldn't help but admire everything about him. I enjoyed the way his broad shoulders swayed while he walked, how his curls bounced ever so slightly with his steps. 

"I hope I'm not disrupting anything too badly by moving in." I said, looking straight ahead as we walked, getting away from the prying eyes of those around us.

"Not at all. We had an extra room anyway mainly used for storage. It's not fully ready yet but it will be by the time your father leaves, I promise." he replied.

"It's fine. I'd be happy with the couch." I shrugged, making him shake his head.

"No, I would never let that happen. Eventually I'm sure we will all be sharing one room anyway. This is just temporary until you feel comfortable." he replied, making me swallow hard. I heard him chuckle slightly under his breath as we started down the path that led to the cabin.

"I appreciate that." I said softly, feeling like I needed to wipe the sweat on my palms away.

"Y/N, can I ask you something without you getting offended?" he asked, making me immediately get ten times more nervous.

"Of course. If we are future mates, we have to be able to get to know each other better or this won't work." I said, making him nod in agreement.

"Have you ever.....been with anyone before?" he asked, making me feel hot with embarrassment.

"N-No, I haven't. I still lived at home, and with my father and brother both being alphas and my mother being a beta....if I would have come home smelling like another alpha or beta?? Shit, I could have just kissed my ass goodbye right then and there." I said, making Jungkook laugh out loudly. I couldn't help but laugh along, his laughter truly making me feel light hearted.

"Yeah, your father seems like he is a nice man, but could be a very intimidating alpha. I wouldn't want to cross him." he agreed. 

"I have only seen my father angry a few times and it was a sight I wouldn't want to see again if I could help it. It scared even me, and I was glad it wasn't anger directed at me." I said, almost shivering at the thought.

"Yeah, Namjoon can get that way too. Alpha anger is nothing to joke around with. I mean as a beta I can get angry, but nothing to that degree." he said, shaking his head.

"Speaking of...is Namjoon upset with me? I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much." I said, finally voicing out the opinion I had been keeping to myself.

"No, he isn't upset with you. Namjoon can be a bit of an enigma sometimes. He is a very kind and warm person once you get to know him. All alphas are possessive over their mates as you know, but we are a bit of a special case as well. Namjoon had to fight to the death for me. You will see the scars on his chest later." he said, making me startle and almost stop mid stride.

"What?! How? Why?!" I asked, making him chuckle slightly.

"I know, usually stories of matings are all romantic and such but ours was a little complicated. When we presented we knew we were mates immediately. Before we could be mated however, an older alpha wanted to take me as his mate. His own mate had passed away, and he was looking for a new one. Since his mate died, the bond was severed and he was free to just find another that he fancied. So Namjoon had to fight for our bond, and boy did they fight. It is not always well known among our kind in completion, but how much do you know about our....enhancements?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious as to what he was referring to.

"Well, physically we can't transform into wolves anymore. We lost that centuries ago. However, we did retain some aspects of transformation. It doesn't always happen, and it also is dependent on situations, and circumstances. One is for instance, the mating mark. Our teeth sharpen during that moment so they can make the bite mark cleanly like this, but recede almost instantly after it is over." he said, motioning to his scar.

"Yes, I knew about that much. I also know that nails can harden and sharpen and extend in self defense." I said as he nodded while we approached the cabin.

"Which is why Namjoon has scars across his chest." he replied, opening the cabin door. I looked around briefly but only as he led me to a couch and we sat down so we could continue our conversation. I was too invested to worry about the tour at the moment.

"That is awful." I replied, as Jungkook nodded.

"It really was. Namjoon and the other alpha were pretty evenly matched in strength, but Namjoon was much quicker. Namjoon kept trying to offer mercy to the other alpha, but his pride was so hurt that he continued to attack and wouldn't leave it alone until Namjoon was forced to end it." Jungkook said, making me swallow.

"So that is why he is extra protective over you. He probably feels like I came to steal you away." I said, feeling almost sick in the pit of my stomach.

"Slightly, but he also feels the pull towards you as well, so it confuses him too. He feels like he is betraying me, but I keep reminding him that I feel the pull too. I think it helped him to see me kiss you at the meeting yesterday, so he could understand a little bit better. How do you feel though?" he asked, looking as though he was regarding me carefully.

"Honestly? I feel the pull toward both of you, but it is a little stronger toward you right now. I don't know if it is because you and I have had more interaction, or if it is because I met you first, or if you have just shown me more kindness so it is appealing to me more. Only time will tell, but I do feel it, quite strongly." I said, as he gave me a small smile.

"I'm glad I can make you feel that way. You will like Namjoon, I just know it. Just wait until he really smiles at you. You will be leaking slick into your socks." he said, making me shiver.

"Wh-what?" I said, feeling my insides clench.

"Since you are going to be mating to both of us, don't be surprised if your physiology changes. They don't explain these things a lot since triads don't come around often, but as a female omega...things will change for you just a little bit. You normally probably wouldn't have leaked slick because you wouldn't have needed to, your normal sexual functions would have been enough. But now, since there are two of us..." he trailed off, making my face feel hot.

"Oh!" I said, making him laugh and reach his hand up, brushing my cheek with his finger.

"Your reactions are cute." he replied, making me feel even hotter, my body heat up.

"A-Are they?" I asked, my voice coming out a lot breathier than I intended.

"I want to kiss you." he said, making me swallow hard.

"I want you to kiss me." I replied, and before another breath could be taken, he was winding his hand up into my hair, pressing his lips firmly into mine. I whimpered into the kiss, feeling every bit of me come alive with this kiss. It was different when we were in private, when we didn't have dozens of eyes watching and judging us. I was free to give in to the feeling and emotions of his kiss, and it was mind-blowing. 

"Fuck, you are driving me crazy." he breathed, before he forced his tongue into my mouth as I let out a slight moan. I gripped at his shirt slightly, pulling him into me a little harder as his tongue danced with mine, our swollen lips gliding perfectly against each other. This continued for several minutes until we were both left feeling breathless, almost panting as he pulled his lips off of me, resting his forehead against mine.

"I better stop or I'm going to get carried away. But damn it, you taste...so...sweet." he said, making my womanhood clench. If only a kiss made me feel this way, I couldn't imagine what more felt like. And with two of them nonetheless. 

__________________  
__________________


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry about that, I know I got a little carried away." he chuckled, making me giggle as well.

"It's ok, I liked it." I said in a soft voice, making him smirk.

"God, you are going to drive me crazy." he said, leaning back into the couch.

"What? Surely my kiss wasn't that intense." I said, wiping my sweaty palms on my pants.

"Maybe you don't understand the dynamics of this thing quite yet." he said, making me look over at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as he let out a slow breath and turned to face me slightly.

"Of course you know the rankings and general characteristics of an alpha, beta and omega. But this is going to be a relationship...and you are bringing a whole new dynamic into it. Namjoon and I are both strong, hardened males. Both of us are masculine, muscular, more dominating.... but you...you are soft, curvy, rounded, supple, sweet, sensual, submissive, tender....things that have not existed much in this relationship prior. Namjoon is the most dominant of us all since he is the alpha, I am somewhere in between, being the beta, but you my sweet omega, thinking about you giggling and squirming underneath me...it's almost more than I can handle." he said, his voice getting darker with every word, making me cross my legs and swallow hard.

"O-Oh, that." I said, making him chuckle again before leaning forward and placing a quick peck on my lips.

"Come on, I brought you here to show you around, and so far I've done a pretty shit job of it." he said, beginning to stand up. I stood up along side him and straightened out my shirt as he stretched and walked forward a couple of steps.

"Well, this is the living room. Nothing fancy here. Come on, let me show you around." he said, offering me his hand. I felt butterflies as I took his extended hand, and he smiled at me. I felt like giggling like a little kid with a crush and it was beyond embarrassing. He led me to our right where his and Namjoon's large bedroom was with a huge king sized bed, and a roomy en suite bathroom. We then went back out and straight to the other side of the house where my temporary room and bathroom were, decorated very simply which I was not surprised about. Then we went back to the living room and continued behind where we were sitting to where the kitchen and dining area were. It was simple but pretty perfect, actually. The entire time he showed me where everything was, or explained where they got something or why they chose a certain decoration, all I could concentrate on was the feeling of his strong hand wrapped around mine.

"What do you think? I know it's nothing amazing or anything, it's just been two guys living here. Maybe you can add some womanly touches to it or something, cause I want it to feel like home for you too." he said, making me smile at his kindness.

"It's very nice, Jungkook. I'm not going to move in and start rearranging everything though. It is already going to be a big adjustment to have me be in your lives, getting used to seeing me every day, interrupting your daily routines, things like that. Everything else will come with time, I'm not worried." I said as he began smiling even bigger.

"You're continually more surprising." he smiled.

"I do have to say, the more I see of everything, I am actually starting to get more excited." I said, making him laugh.

"I'm glad! I was worried, because you did look quite terrified at first." he replied, making me look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"You have seen Namjoon, can you blame me?" I asked, making him laugh even louder.

"Fair enough. Now, before I start showing you some more things around the settlement and introducing you to some more people, I would like to do something, but I want your permission." he said, making me immediately feel my heart rate shoot up.

"And that would be?" I asked, my mouth going dry.

"I want to scent you. You are technically an unmated omega, and we are going into many areas where there a lot of young alphas and it would drive me to distraction if they could smell what I smell right now." he said, facing me and brushing my hair back behind my ear again.

"W-Won't they smell me anyway?" I asked, feeling my resolve weakening with him being this close to me.

"They will smell your sweetness alright, but they will smell me on you and know that you are mine." he said, his lips getting closer to me.

"Will Namjoon be ok with it?" I almost breathed as his lips grazed my earlobe.

"Of course he will. He would want me to protect what is ours, _omega_." he said, putting soft emphasis on the last word. I nodded quickly as he began to run his lips along the expanse of my neck that was exposed, making me shiver. He gripped my forearms in his strong hands and backed me up against the refrigerator before pressing his body into mine, running his hands up and down my sides as he ran his tongue in circles right under and behind my ear.

"F-Fuck." I whimpered, feeling myself get wet already at his movements. He borderline growled in my ear as he pressed more into me, running his lips back along the other side of my neck, his scent invading my pores, making me feel almost drunk on his thick, beta, masculine odor. As he finished and stepped back, I couldn't help but notice the rather obvious bulge in the front of his jeans, making me involuntarily clench.

"There, now no one would dare think to touch you." he said, his eyes looking almost primal as he breathed heavily a few times before regaining his sense of calm. Easier said than done for me. I felt like I had been teased and left wanting with all the ups and downs of the morning so far. 

"So who are you taking me to meet?" I asked as he laced our fingers together again.

"We will be meeting some friends of mine. There is my hyung first off. His name is Hoseok. He is a beta too and is mated to an alpha named Yoongi. Then there is Namjoon's younger brother, Taehyung. He is mated to a beta named Jimin." he said, making me smile.

"I actually met Jimin and his brother Wooyoung! They are the ones bringing us meals! They are really nice." I said, making Jungkook smile.

"Ok, well Wooyoung, although young, is mated to another friend of ours, Seokjin. Together we make up a bit of a crazy group. I think a lot of us drifted even closer together because we know what it feels like to be in a male/male alpha beta mating pair. Of course, that kind of thing doesn't really matter, but it is nice to have others to relate to. We have pairings of all sorts here, alpha/omega, alpha/beta, beta/omega, even some beta/beta and things like that, along with it being a mix of all sexes. You are the first omega among our little group though, but don't let that intimidate you. To be honest, we thought for sure Jimin was going to present as an omega, but he surprised us all. He still is a little more kind hearted and cries a little easier." Jungkook said as we walked.

"Speak for yourself!" Jimin shouted as he shoved Jungkook's shoulder from behind, making Jungkook laugh and me jump.

"Yeah yeah, good morning Jimin." Jungkook said, as Jimin gave him a smirk.

"So, I'm assuming it was true? You guys really are a triad?" Jimin asked as Jungkook grinned and squeezed my hand.

"We are! She will be joining the pack officially as soon as we complete the mating process." he said, making me get that funny feeling in my stomach again.

"How is Namjoon doing with all this? I'm assuming he took it a little harder than you, huh?" Jimin asked as we walked along.

"A little bit, yeah. He is fine with it though, he feels the pull too. I think once we are all able to spend more time together things will start falling into place. I was bringing y/n around so she could meet more of the guys." Jungkook said as Jimin looked at me and smiled big.

"Let's see, Tae is still on the hunt with Joon so he won't be here, Wooyoung will be back shortly from his trip to the far end of the west side to get stuff for Jin, Jin is just inside there finishing up his shift for the day, and Hoseok and Yoongi should be...well..." Jimin trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh shit, that's right, it's Yoongi's rut." Jungkook said, making Jimin chuckle.

"Jungkook? And...who is this?" an alpha asked as he came out of the cabin next to us.

"Oh Jin hyung, this is Y/N. She is the daughter of the leader of the Fortis pack, and she is the third in Namjoon and our mating." Jungkook said as I smiled softly over at him, his eyes widening.

"So it wasn't just a rumor! The rule of three.....wow. I never thought I would see it in my day. To be completely honest, I thought it was just a romanticized story, but here it is in the flesh. It's nice to meet you, Y/N. I hope you like it here. I know living here in the forest and near the mountains is quite different than where you are from I'm sure, but I hope you can come to like it here." he said with a bright smile on his face.

"It is quite beautiful actually." I replied, really having enjoyed the scenery that I had taken in so far while I had been here.

"Just wait until you see a little further in the mountains, it is absolutely breathtaking." Jin replied with a bright smile. 

"Jungkook did Namjoon say when he and Tae would get back?" Jimin asked making my stomach flip at the thought.

"He said they would be back by nightfall." Jungkook shrugged, making Jimin nod in understanding. 

"I heard the border disputes should be over within the next day or so." Jin said, a feeling of happiness and anxiety wash over me all at once.

"Oh, that's....good."I said, trying to stay upbeat about it, not wanting Jungkook to get the wrong idea.

"I know it's a lot of change, but I promise I will do the best I can to make sure it is as easy for you as possible. Now come on, let me show you some more places in the settlement you will definitely want to know." he said with a smile, taking my hand again. I smiled and nodded as we said goodbye to Jimin and Jin and began making our way further into the more populated areas. He showed me where several shops were, as well as a few other little pretty areas that I wouldn't have known were there otherwise. We wound up eventually back at his cabin and before I knew it, most of the day had gone by.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked as we walked into the door and he closed it behind us.

"That sounds nice." I said, smiling at him.

"Great! And even better, Namjoon should be able to join us as long as nothing kept him on his hunt." he said, kissing my cheek before walking back toward the kitchen. Oh...Namjoon would be joining us. Well, I guess I would find out sooner rather than later how he was going to be when I was an invader in his house.

______________________  
______________________


	9. Chapter 9

I kept on trying to get Jungkook to let me help him around the kitchen but he flatly refused. As dinner was finished being prepared, I felt a little apprehensive to eat as he placed two plates full of food down on the dining room table.

"Shouldn't we wait for Namjoon?" I asked, the nervousness in the pit of my stomach refusing to die down.

"I have a plate saved for him, don't worry. I wait for him if he tells me he will be home for dinner. If not, I go ahead and eat or who knows when I will get dinner. Go ahead, eat!" he smiled, taking a forkful of food in his mouth. I picked up a fork and took a small bite, my eyes widening at the delicious flavors that danced around on my tongue.

"Jungkook, this is delicious! You are a great cook!" I said, taking another bite.

"Thank you! I had to practice...a lot. Poor Namjoon had to suffer through a lot of rough meals until I got better at it." he laughed, making me chuckle.

"How about Namjoon, can he cook?" I asked, making Jungkook burst out laughing even more.

"I mean if he is supervised and when I say supervised I mean he has to be watched like a hawk so at that point I might as well do it myself." Jungkook grinned as he took another bite.

"My mother taught me. She always said that whether I present as a beta or alpha, I would still have to learn to support a household, so I better be good at it." I said, almost feeling like rolling my eyes.

"That is kinda shitty that she put that kinda pressure on you, no offense." he said, making me smile.

"None taken. I thought so too, but I think it had a lot to do with the way she was raised. I met my grandfather only once before he died and he was like a military commander. Still, I couldn't help but be a little resentful for her carrying on that tradition in treating my brother and I that way." I said, continuing to eat.

"That still sucks." he replied through a bite of food, making me giggle.

"Eh, I kind of got used to it. My father balanced it out a bit. He was always warm and kind and supportive. Many think he is too kind hearted to be a good pack leader, but under him our pack has only flourished so I think they don't know what the hell they are talking about." I shrugged as he nodded.

"The stereotype that alphas have to be these gruff, harsh individuals when they reach positions of importance is ridiculous. That is part of the reason Namjoon refuses to try to climb any higher in his ranks. He likes things the way they are." he responded.

"I don't blame him." I replied as he smiled at me. We continued to make a little more small talk throughout dinner. I learned more about his brother and he learned more about mine, we learned about some of each others likes, dislikes, similarities and differences. I tried to push the thought of Namjoon coming home out of my mind and focus solely on the mesmerizing beta sitting right here in front of me. 

"I know I said stay for dinner, but it is still fairly early. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. I am enjoying having you here." Jungkook said as he smiled, standing up from the table and taking our empty plates to the sink.

"I am enjoying it too." I replied, feeling those damn flutterings again.

"Why don't we just go relax in the living room? Namjoon should be home soon and I'm sure he will be happy to see you." he said, making me dart my tongue out to wet my suddenly dry mouth.

"That sounds nice." I said in a small voice, making him offer me his hand and give me a small smile.

"I know, Namjoon seems intimidating right now, but I promise the more you are around him, the easier it will get. It will be fine, come on." he said, wiggling his hand. I nodded and took his hand before standing up and allowing him to lead me into the living room. We sat on the couch and began talking again and I couldn't help but laugh at his animation when he told me stories about his friends. I could tell just from that one thing that they were very close. He was in the middle of telling another story when the door swung open and Namjoon began to walk in. As soon as he did, he froze in his tracks, his body stiffening as he closed his eyes.

"Jungkook? What...what is she still doing here?" he asked, his eyes slowly opening to meet mine, making me feel like shrinking into myself.

"We had dinner and we're talking, Joon." Jungkook shrugged with a smile.

"I can leave if it would make you more comfortable." I said, beginning to scoot forward on the couch cushion but before I could make another move, Namjoon put his hand up.

"No no, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to be here, that's all. Did Jungkook show you around?" Namjoon asked, shaking his head a bit as if to try to regain his focus.

"Yes, he did. I do like it here." I said, quietly. Jungkook got up from the couch and walked over, giving Namjoon a soft kiss on the lips as Namjoon closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well, aren't you going to come over and give him a welcome home kiss?" Jungkook asked. I felt a little wobbly legged as I stood up from the couch and made my way over to Namjoon. Jungkook stepped back and the closer I got to Namjoon, the more his eyes seemed to darken and his body seemed to get larger. As I stood in front of him and leaned in, I timidly began kissing his full, thick lips softly. I did it for only a moment before pulling back, his eyes burning straight into mine.

"Kook, you scented her, didn't you?" he asked, his voice so knee-weakeningly low, his gaze still not leaving my own.

"Yeah I thought it was a good idea, considering where I was taking her. Why, is that a problem Joon?" Jungkook said, slight amusement in his voice.

"The smell of you two combined is enough to drive me insane. Besides....we can't just have you smelling like him now can we?" he asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No, that wouldn't be fair. I belong to both of you." I said, my heart thumping out of my chest.

"What a good, sweet little omega you are." he said, brushing one finger over my jawline, his eyes flitting back and forth rapidly.

"Scent me, alpha." I said in a breathy, quivering voice. Once I gave him the green light, he began the attack on my neck like Jungkook had earlier, making me let out a harsh breath. I heard a hum from Jungkook behind me as Namjoon's large hands began to roam my sides as he licked and nipped up my neck with fervor. He pulled me tightly against his body as he began working on the other side of my neck. I audibly whimpered as I heard Jungkook let out a huff of air behind me, this time a lot closer than he was before.

"She smells perfect now." he said in a husky voice as Namjoon continued to kiss and scent my neck while his hands pressed my body against his.

"You are ours and no one else's." Namjoon said in almost a growl as I felt Jungkook press against my back.

"Y-Yes, yours." I breathed feeling myself get wetter with each passing moment. Jungkook began kissing up the other side of my neck and I whimpered again, shivering between the two of them, making Namjoon growl low. He pressed into me with more pressure as I could feel the bulge of his pants rubbing against me, making my womanhood quiver with desire. Could he really be that turned on already? Then again, here I was with soaked panties because I was trapped between these two. Suddenly, Namjoon took a deep breath and backed away, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I have to stop before I lose control. If we go much further, I won't be able to stop myself and I don't want that to be our first time having any kind of actual social interaction." he said, rubbing his hand over his closed eyes. I stood there with shaky legs as Jungkook placed one more soft kiss behind my ear before backing away as well, making me feel wanting.

"It's ok, I understand. Nothing about this situation has been normal for any of us." I said, trying to offer him a smile and seem more put-together than I felt at this moment. He nodded and gave me a small smile, making me feel butterflies all over again.

"Let me heat up your dinner. Why don't you two sit down? I've had her to myself most of the day." Jungkook said as Namjoon nodded and walked over to the couch.

"Thanks, Kook." he said, plopping on the couch. I sat in the middle of the couch so Jungkook would have somewhere to sit when he came back. We were silent for a moment or two, still feeling slightly awkward.

"How did the hunt go today?" I asked as he looked at me with a slightly soft smile again.

"It was actually pretty successful. We won't have to go out tomorrow, so that is good. Did you enjoy your day with Jungkook?" he asked, making me smile.

"I really did! He had me laughing quite a bit." I grinned as a Namjoon leaned his head to look toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, he is good at that. I do want to apologize if I came off so cold when we first met, y/n. I went through a lot to get Jungkook, and even though he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, I am very protective over him. It's an alpha thing that you would never fully be able to understand unless you were an alpha as well." he said, looking back at me.

"It's alright, I understand. Jungkook explained what you had to go through and I can't imagine how that must have felt." I said, shaking my head as Jungkook brought out the plate of hot food.

"Thanks, Kook." Namjoon said with a smile.

"Of course." Jungkook said as he kissed Namjoon on top of his head, making me smile.

"I did want to say this much though; I do feel the pull to you too. I am your alpha, and you are ours. I want to protect you too. It may take me a little time for things to come as naturally to me, but just know that I am always your alpha." he said, making me feel flushed as I nodded. As he began to eat, a knock at the door drew our attention away from each other. Jungkook opened the door to see Jimin standing there with another very tall, handsome man.

"Hey guys! Y/N, you haven't met Taehyung yet, but this is my mate and Namjoon's younger brother. Tae, this is Namjoon and Jungkook's new mate!" Jimin said as Tae offered a kind wave and smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go home and get some ass and pass out." Namjoon asked, making Jimin look at Taehyung and swat at him.

"I was sent to get Y/N since the meeting is over. I figured since Tae hadn't met her yet, he would want to come with." Jimin shrugged as I stood and straightened my clothing. 

"I have the early shift again tomorrow, but do you want me to come pick you up again tomorrow. Namjoon is off tomorrow too so maybe the three of us could hang around and do something. Does that sound good?" Jungkook asked, making me smile and nod.

"I'll see you both tomorrow, and thank you for today. Dinner was great." I said, walking toward the door.

"Until tomorrow then. Goodnight y/n." Jungkook smiled.

"Goodnight, our omega." Namjoon smiled, his dimples popping into his cheeks. I swear I felt my heart stop for a moment as Jimin let out a snicker. Jungkook certainly was right, his smile was almost too much to handle.

______________________  
______________________


	10. Chapter 10

As Jimin and Taehyung began to escort me back to the cabin, I heard Taehyung snicker.

"Stop." Jimin whispered, elbowing him as we walked.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering if I still had food in my teeth or if my face was giving away that I was still aroused from earlier.

"You reek of them." Taehyung said as he put his hand over his mouth and nose, making Jimin let out a huff.

"Leave her alone." Jimin scolded, making me giggle.

"Oh Gosh, I bet I do." I responded, wondering how strong it was to everyone else. I was quite happy to be bathed in their manly scents. It wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, it's not like I smelled of sex and sweat or something like that. Their scent was warm, strong and comforting.

"Don't worry, I swear the first few weeks that Taehyung and I were together I think everyone stood a good few feet away. Once the mating process is completed, it won't be quite as bad. They will still be plenty possessive over you, especially since you are an omega, but the urge to scent you every time you leave the house won't be as bad. Plus some of your scents will permanently intermingle so it won't clash as strong either." Jimin smiled as we walked.

"That's good. I don't know if I could handle....that...every time I had to leave the house." I giggled.

"Namjoon got up all on you, eh?" Jimin chuckled.

"Gross." Taehyung said, scrunching up his face.

"Oh come on, you're an adult and an alpha at that." Jimin replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Still doesn't mean I want to picture my brother being all _alpha_." Tae replied, making Jimin laugh. 

"It's all good, I can understand that. My younger brother is an alpha, and even though he isn't mated yet, I can imagine how that would be." I said, as Taehyung smiled over at me. 

"You have a younger brother? That's pretty cool, something you and Namjoon hyung can bond over." Taehyung grinned, making me laugh.

"Maybe, only time will tell. I'm sure you are right though." I smiled in return. We continued to chat a little bit until I reached the cabin and they both bid me goodnight. As I walked in the door my father looked at me with a surprised expression. 

"How was your day?" he asked, giving me a hug and then giving me a funny look almost scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"It was good. What, do I smell that bad?!" I asked, making him burst out in a deep laugh.

"Usually alphas don't relish the smell of other alphas but don't worry, my dear one. I'm glad they are both accepting you as their own. But the real question is, do you think you will be happy?" he asked, giving me a kind smile.

"I think so. I am not saying I won't have difficult days, and this won't be a major adjustment, but I think I will be happy." I said, smiling back at him.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Now, come sit with me for a moment before you go to bed, I have to talk to you." he said, making me immediately worry.

"Sure, of course." I replied, as he led me over to the couch.

"So, the first thing is, a message was sent home to let them know of your new status and position here and your things are being packed up so they can be brought here. I know this isn't ideal, but it will get it all here quicker than us trying to get them here ourselves." he said, making me nod.

"That's understandable and makes sense." I said, wondering what else was coming.

"The next is, the border dispute is resolved. Crystal Falls now belongs to the Silva pack, just not quite as much surrounding area as they would have liked. I had to think of our pack as well. If I gave away all of that land, our own pack elders wouldn't be very pleased." he said, giving me a slightly saddened smile.

"That's good it worked out well. I'm glad! Oh...but that means..." I trailed off, looking up at him as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, that means my time here is at an end. I will be leaving in the morning to head back home. I have left the responsibilities of leading on your brother too long before he is ready. I know he is doing fine, but it is not his job yet, and I don't want it to wear on him." he said, making me feel heavy hearted.

"I understand. You have your place back at home, and my new place is here." I said with a saddened tone, lowering my head. He removed his hand from my shoulder and lifted my head so he could look into my eyes, his own heavy and sad.

"You may have found your place here with your new mates, but never forget who you are or where you come from, and most importantly, who I raised you to be. You are my daughter now and always, and you are strong, smart and perfectly capable no matter what." he said, making me feel choked up. I nodded stiffly as he stood and pulled me up off of the couch into a strong hug, wrapping his muscular arms around me.

"I love you Appa." I said in almost a whisper, afraid if I spoke out loud I would burst into tears.

"I love you. Don't ever forget your worth." he said, resting his head against mine as I soaked in his comfort and warmth, savoring it since it might be the last time for a while.

"Please give my love to Hongjoong and Eomma." I said as he released me from the hug.

"Of course I will. Now go on and get some rest, I am sure you could use it." he smiled softly as I nodded. As I headed back toward the far room and showered, I still couldn't help but feel melancholy knowing this would be the last night I would spend under the same roof as my appa. It took me a while before I could fall asleep that night, also wondering if Jungkook and Namjoon knew that he would be leaving tomorrow, and what that would mean for the three of us now that he would be gone.

The next morning, the goodbye between my father and I had few words, because I tried to keep my best from crying, and I was actually proud of myself for doing so. Just a warm hug, a kiss on the forehead from him, and he was on his way home. As I packed up my things I heard a knock at the door, making me startle at the sudden noise in the previously quiet cabin. I walked to the door and opened it to see Jimin standing there with another beta I didn't recognize. 

"Good morning! How are you doing this morning?" Jimin asked while the other beta just looked at me with a huge smile.

"I'm alright. It was hard seeing my father leave, so I won't lie and say I'm not bummed a bit, but I'm doing ok." I said, glad I was able to say that sentence without getting emotional as I stepped back to let them in. 

"I'm sorry, I overheard someone say that everything was completed so I figured he would be leaving. Jungkook is still working and I bet Namjoon is still sleeping, so I came to keep you company until one of them heads this way. It shouldn't be long though, I promise. His shift is almost over. Oh, sorry, this is Hoseok or Hobi, Jungkook's hyung. If anyone can get you in a good mood and smiling, he can." Jimin said, introducing the smiling beta.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you! And now you're going to be my sister too?! Ah! So exciting! I've wanted a sister for so long, and let's just face it, Jungkook doesn't cut it." he said, making me laugh as I began packing up again.

"You're probably right." I said as he laughed in response.

"Can we help you with anything? I hate to just stand here while you pack up." Jimin said, watching me walk back to my bag and shove clothes inside.

"It's ok, I'm just about done. It was basically just the rest of my clothes." I said, grabbing the few things I had left laying out.

"They should be finished really soon, so we shouldn't have to wait long. I think Jungkook was going to finish his shift and go home to wake Namjoon up. He usually has trouble waking the morning after a long hunt. I know Yoongi gets the same way." Hoseok said as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh is he at home sleeping too?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, but he just finished his rut so he is exhausted. I pray to the moon goddess for you if ever they both enter their ruts at the same time." he replied, making my face feel hot at the suggestion.

"Thank God they don't come around as often as an omega's heat or none of us would ever be able to walk again." Jimin said, making Hoseok laugh and me continue to feel embarrassed at the thought.

"I wish that I knew more about the dynamics of this triad. I guess since they are so incredibly rare, it isn't common knowledge." I said, wishing it was as simple as a normal mating.

"Well, it's pretty similar in most aspects. My grandma used to tell me stories of a triad that her grandmother used to tell her about that was apparently in her pack. I know it isn't extremely helpful, but I will offer any help I can. Also, our pack elders are very knowledgeable and kind, so if you need to ask anything, they can tell you what you need to know." Jimin said, making me feel glad I had someone on my side. I mean, I knew Jungkook and Namjoon were, and Jungkook had been really helpful, but I didn't want to seem like a complete idiot.

"Thank you, I appreciate that a lot." I said as Jimin almost bounced on his heels.

"Now that Crystal Falls is in our territory, we will all have to plan a trip out there together soon! It is so beautiful out that way, I'm sure you'd love it." Hoseok said, as I nodded in agreement.

"Most definitely, I would love that." I replied. Our chatting was soon interrupted by a knock at the door, that immediate knot forming in my stomach. Hoseok turned to open it as I saw Jungkook and Namjoon both standing there, Jungkook immediately breaking into a huge grin and Namjoon giving me a soft smile.

"Good morning, y/n." Jungkook said, walking over and immediately wrapping his arms around me, making me feel that same sense of comfort and warmth. It was so strange to feel that already, but that is what having a mate was all about. And in my case, I was lucky enough to have two of them.

"Good morning, Jungkook, Namjoon." I said, giving them both smiles as Jungkook let me go from the hug with a soft kiss on the cheek. Namjoon walked over and pulled me into a hug that still felt a little bit stiff, but I had to remember that it might take more time for him to adjust, so I simply allowed myself to become putty in his arms and let him pull me to him at his own strength, gently wrapping my arms around him.

"Did you hear that the border dispute is over and y/n's father left?" Jimin said, as I immediately felt Namjoon stiffen. He pulled back as Jungkook looked over at me with concern.

"He left you already?" he asked, his voice almost sounding sad, but I think it was simply sadness for me.

"Yes, he left early this morning." I said, as he nodded softly.

"Well, I guess you better bring your things with you so you can come to the cabin." Jungkook said as Namjoon nodded in agreement.

"Jungkook and I finished cleaning out the spare room last night so you will have some space to yourself until you get settled and we all get used to everything." Namjoon said as I smiled softly at him.

"Thank you. My father said he sent word home and they will be sending my things, which isn't too much, mainly clothes and a few keepsakes, so they should get here in a few days." I replied as they nodded.

"Why don't we go drop your stuff off there before we start the day? Hoseok, Jimin, did you guys want to tag along?" Jungkook asked as I picked up my bag.

"I would but I have to clean the house a bit today. You know how it is after a rut, everything gets neglected for a bit." Hoseok said as they all nodded in understanding.

"I have to work for a bit but maybe I can join you all with Tae later. Have fun today, y/n and welcome to the pack!" Jimin said as I smiled in return. As apprehensive as I first was when I found out about all of this, the more I got to know those around me, the more I started to feel like this would all be ok.

_____________________  
_____________________


	11. Chapter 11

I placed my things in the spare room, well I guess it was now my room, and came back out to see Namjoon stretching and yawning as Jungkook looked at me with a smile.

"Is there anything you would like to do today in particular?" He asked as Namjoon looked at me as well.

"Whatever you guys would like. And I know I have no control over this, but I did want to say that I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you more warning about my father leaving." I said as Jungkook shook his head.

"It was going to happen soon and we knew it, so it isn't a big deal. You are our mate and you belong here, don't stress." Jungkook replied, shrugging. I could still tell that Namjoon seemed a little apprehensive and I couldn't quite put my finger on why.

"Kook, do you think she would like if we took her to the caves?" Namjoon asked, making Jungkook perk up slightly and look over at me with a smile.

"Y/N, honestly I think you would love it! It's a good bit of a walk, but if we pack something to eat, we could be gone most of the day. What do you say?" he asked, seeming excited at the prospect and making me smile.

"Sure, that sounds nice!" I said, as Jungkook grinned over at Namjoon.

"You just wait here and we will get some stuff together." Namjoon said as he began walking toward their bedroom. Jungkook winked at me and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge. I stood there feeling a bit awkward as they both gathered up whatever it was they thought we needed for this venture to a cave. Honestly, I was intrigued but a little worried too. I was not the usual outdoorsy type, and my figure was a laughable cry from someone athletic, and the last thing I wanted was them to witness me stumbling around in the woods trying to keep up with them. I tried not to focus on that as Namjoon came back out of the room carrying a backpack and walking into the kitchen with it as he and Jungkook talked for a minute about directions and which path to take. They came out a minute later as Namjoon put the backpack onto his back, making his sleeveless shirt stick even tighter to his broad chest. 

"Need to use the restroom before we go? It's just us and a lot of forest between here and the caves." Jungkook asked, making me flush at the thought.

"Good idea." I said as I walked back to my room and used the restroom really quick. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail before coming out, giving them both a big smile.

"All ready!" I said in a chipper voice making Jungkook chuckle.

"You're too damn cute." He said, making my stomach flop and Namjoon smirk slightly. 

"Come on, it's a bit a walk." Namjoon said as he opened the front door. I followed them both out as we made our way into the woods. Thankfully there were paths for quite a while as we walked, but the further away from the settlement we got, the thicker the woods got and the thinner and more overgrown the path became. 

"These are more hunting trails than actual walking paths when you get this deep." Jungkook said as I followed close behind him.

"If I get walking too fast for you, let me know. I apologize, I'm used to being out this far so it doesn't phase me anymore."Namjoon said from a tiny bit ahead of us. I was hot and really just wanted to plop down and rest for a moment, but I didn't want to feel weak.

"No no, I'm good." I called back, as Jungkook looked back at me.

"Seriously, don't feel bad if you want to rest for a minute. You aren't used to this, there is no shame in it." he said, making me feel warm inside at his concern.

"I'll be ok, let's just keep going." I said as he nodded.

"Don't worry, it's not too much farther. Besides, there is an awesome surprise once we get there that I'm sure you will appreciate." he replied as he pulled a branch aside for me. I couldn't help but allow my breathing to get heavier as we walked a decent amount further into the woods, the terrain getting a little steeper as we began trekking up the base of one of the mountains. I felt my brow beaded with sweat, my pulse in my temples, my legs feeling like lead as we continued on for what felt like hours. Finally salvation arrived in the sound of Namjoon's voice calling back to us.

"Just up ahead." he said making me perk up and almost get a second wind. I could see a small opening in the side of the mountain ahead as Namjoon stopped and wiped his brow, smiling over at us.

"Come on, almost there." Jungkook said, smiling back at me. After walking just a bit further, we reached the mouth of the cave, looking dark and foreboding as we stood at its entrance. I could feel a bit of a breeze coming from inside, making me wrinkle my forehead in confusion.

"Ok it is pretty dark for the first little bit so I will go in first with a flashlight, just hold on to me." Namjoon said as Jungkook stepped back behind me.

"What about you? Can you see?" I asked as Jungkook pressed behind me.

"Don't worry, I am just fine." he said, his voice right in my ear as I felt his warm breath. I shivered as I was surrounded again by their scent and shook my head for a second to try to keep from getting distracted. I gripped onto Namjoon's backpack as his flashlight illuminated several feet in front of him, walking into a narrow path. If I looked away from where the flashlight was, I couldn't see anything in the vast darkness of the small cave, making me grip a little tighter onto Namjoon. We continued on silently for a few minutes until I began to hear dripping water and eventually it turned into rushing water.

"There is a river in here?" I asked, my voice bouncing off the walls and startling me at how loud it seemed.

"Yeah the lakes around here are all connected through rivers, and one runs underground, through the mountain here. Come on, just up ahead." Jungkook said right behind me. A few moments later I began to see a bit of a light in the distance, making me wonder where it was coming from. Namjoon led us down an even more narrow path that cut sharply to the right and as we turned, the path opened up and so did my mouth in awe. The cave was lit by a small opening in the top of it, water rushing down to form a small waterfall and a small lake inside. The rock formations and the walls of the cave surrounding this small little paradise made it seem almost like something from a fairy tale. 

"This is beautiful!" I said, grinning as Namjoon turned off the flashlight and I let go of his backpack.

"I'm glad you like it." he said, smiling.

"How on earth did you find this place?" I asked, walking more toward the edge of the lake.

"A bear was killing off a lot of the small game around here and we were tracking it down. It wasn't in this cave, don't worry, but I happened upon this one while looking for the bear." he said, as I stilled a little.

"Y-You did find the bear, right?" I asked making him and Jungkook both burst into laughter.

"Yes, we did. Don't worry, it's safe here. Jungkook and I have been here several times since then and have not seen anything dangerous. Trust me, I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger, our sweet omega." Namjoon said, making me feel like giggling.

"Come on, let's go for a swim." Jungkook said, making me still yet again. I felt the blood rush from my face as I realized I had not brought anything to wear or change in to, meaning only one thing. I didn't have a chance to respond before Jungkook and Namjoon both began slipping their shirts off over their heads. My mouth ran dry as Jungkook reached for the buttons of his shorts and slipped them off, leaving him in _very_ fitted boxer briefs. Namjoon was right behind him and I was trying not to drool.

"I...I didn't think it was a good idea to get completely naked around you yet. I don't know if you would be uncomfortable or not." Namjoon said as he reached the edge of the water.

"I kinda already sort of saw Jungkook naked that one time. B-But I didn't see anything, just the side of his ass a bit." I said, my voice getting smaller as I heard him chuckle. They both got into the water as I took off my socks and shoes, staring down at the dark water in apprehension. 

"What is it?" Jungkook asked, coming back over toward the edge and looking up at me, brushing his long wet locks back off of his forehead.

"I don't know if _I_ want to be naked." I said, as he smiled up at me.

"You don't have to be. Only be as undressed as you feel comfortable being." he said, backing up a bit to give me more room. I turned around and realized I would just swim in my bra and panties. I would be a little uncomfortable walking around in wet ones afterward but it beat the alternative. I slipped my shirt over my head and peeked over my shoulder to see them both watching me from afar, making me feel even more self conscious. I closed my eyes and slipped my pants off quickly before slipping into the water, gasping as it hit my skin.

"It's cold!" I screeched, making them both laugh.

"It's mountain water, it is always cold. Don't worry, you will get used to it soon. Let us know if you get too cold though." Namjoon said, making me nod and shiver. 

"I would offer to come warm you up, however I don't know if that is a wise idea after getting to see what I just saw." Jungkook said, making my stomach do a flip.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry I should have thought about that." I said, making him smirk.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not and I can guarantee you Namjoon isn't either." Jungkook said, making me feel flushed, despite the freezing cold water. 

"So, Jungkook has told me that you have never been with another man before." Namjoon said, almost making me choke on air.

"N-No I haven't." I answered, wondering what made him suddenly think to bring that up.

"Good. I'm glad that no one else is going to get to see what we are seeing, to feel what we will feel when we make you ours." Namjoon said in a slightly husky voice as the omega in me shivered.

"I know it can't officially happen before my next heat, but I just had a heat. Won't it be weeks before my next one?" I asked, as they looked between each other.

"That can get...complicated. We actually talked about that last night and we wanted to talk to you about it. We want you to get comfortable and not push things too fast, despite the fact that that is exactly what finding your mate causes you to do. Because things are going to get complex pretty quick." Jungkook said, making me feel confused but happy that they were actually taking my feelings into consideration.

"I'm due for my rut in about a week. Now, Jungkook and I can carry on like we always have, however, if you are around when it hits, not only can I not guarantee that I will be able to control myself and not claim you, but it may kick start your heat as well." Namjoon said, making my eyes widen. In a week?! 

"We also think that because it will be your first time, we don't think it should be in a heat/rut induced phase, because we can get a bit...rough. So we have a couple options we wanted to run by you. The first is, we thought you could stay with Jimin or Hoseok during Namjoon's rut so you won't have to worry about that, and we can just carry on with the mating when your heat comes naturally." Jungkook said, standing a little bit closer to me, the water lapping around his nipples, making it hard for me to concentrate.

"O-Ok. What's the other option?" I asked, looking to Namjoon who walked closer to me as well.

"The other option was, if you feel comfortable enough, within a few days, we all can be together for the first time so it is more controlled. That way, if you choose to stay during my rut, we can complete the mating then, should you choose. Either way, it is all up to you, our omega." Namjoon said, my heart fluttering. I stood there looking back and forth between the two wondering what in the hell I was going to do. I knew what I wanted to do, but I wondered if I would have the courage.

_____________________  
_____________________


	12. Chapter 12

We swam for a good while before Jungkook slipped out of the water, heading to the backpack and unzipping it.

"I'm starving, I don't know about you." he said, pulling a towel out and wiping down his face.

"I'm getting a little hungry myself." Namjoon said, heading for the edge of the of the water. I decided that it might be a good idea to try to get out while they were both distracted. I pulled myself up over the edge and stood up as Jungkook walked over and brought me a towel, smiling at me.

"Here, dry off and get warm. We can eat a little something too." he said as I dabbed off my face and wrapped the towel around my body.

"I don't know how else to bring this up, but there is something else we need to talk about." Namjoon said as he brought the food over and he and Jungkook sat down right next to where I was standing.

"We have plenty of awkward things to talk about, I'm sure." I smiled, making Jungkook chuckle.

"We all know that one thing that is talked about quite a lot when a mating is about to take place, and that is...babies. I know it stems back from when packs tried to build themselves up as much as possible and as quickly as possible, so mated pairs were having children within the year of their mating. We were talking however, and we thought that it would be best to wait a while, right?" Jungkook asked cautiously. I sighed in relief, a smile coming over my face.

"Yes, please. I think it would be selfish of us to try to bring a child into this world and we ourselves are not settled yet. It would be great if that could wait for a while." I said, making them both look as relieved as I was.

"Ok, good. That being said, would you prefer us to wear condoms, or would you like to see the pack healers and go on a form of birth control? I mean, I know what I would prefer, but this is about your comfort as well." Jungkook said, making me feel like I was breaking into a full on sweat.

"I uh...I guess birth control wouldn't be a bad idea." I said as I saw Namjoon smirk and his gaze darken slightly before he closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

"I will introduce you tomorrow." Jungkook said as Namjoon's jaw tensed.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, looking between Namjoon and Jungkook.

"It's just close to my rut....so it's getting harder and harder to resist you and control myself." Namjoon said, his scent coming off of him stronger than I had ever experienced. I swallowed and felt the entire mood in the room shift.

"Here, let's just eat." Jungkook said, handing me a handful of beef jerky. I took a bite and smiled at him, enjoying it's rich, smoky flavor.

"This is really good! Did you make this?" I asked, making him smile and nod.

"Yeah, this was one of Namjoon's kills from last week." he said, making me smile over at Namjoon as well. They passed out some roasted pecans and a few other little things to snack on, as we relaxed together in the cave. It was a comfortable yet awkward feeling. My inner wolf felt so strong and connected to them, pushing me to feel as close to them as possible, however the less primitive side of myself realized that they were still strangers to me. I knew that they were my future, but to please myself and make myself feel less awkward, I had to get to know them better. I knew it would come over time, but with the knowledge of Namjoon's approaching rut, and my possible heat, I wanted to get to know them better as quickly as possible so if I chose to stay during it, it would feel more natural.

"So, have either of you been in the Fortis pack's territory before?" I asked, as they both looked up at me.

"We have, but very briefly. I went once to help track down some human invaders on the land that kept going between our territories, and Namjoon has been a few times but it has been a long time. It is beautiful land, different but still beautiful." Jungkook smiled as I nodded in agreement.

"It is very different. I know the further south you go, the thinner the forests get and it is mainly farm land, but it is still a beautiful area. I enjoyed my time there." Namjoon replied as I smiled in response. 

"Maybe we can all go visit one day. I can show you some beautiful areas where I grew up." I said as they both nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea. I would love to get to see where our sweet omega grew up." Jungkook said with a warmness to his voice that made me feel so comforted and at home.

"How is our pack leader? He seems wise." I asked, wondering what kind of new "rulership" I was under.

"He is a strong, brave man. He actually wasn't even meant to be our next pack leader. Our previous pack leader was a brave warrior type, but foolish. He wound up getting himself and his heir killed because of it, and we were left without a pack leader in the blink of an eye. Our current pack leader was one of the pack elders and a vote was taken to elect him as the new leader. It changed a lot for us, but we have since prospered under his direction. He has seen a lot in his years, and quite honestly he was the best choice for it." Namjoon explained. It was good to know that I wasn't going to be under some kind of barbarian for a pack leader. I noticed Jungkook grinning at me out of the corner of my eye, making me feel hot in the face. I looked over at him and couldn't help but grin at his contagious smile.

"What are you smiling about?"I asked, almost giggling.

"It was good to hear you say 'our pack'. I know this can't have been easy for you, leaving everything and everyone behind, changing packs, territories...but I'm glad you are thinking like that already." Jungkook shrugged, still smiling at me.

"Did you want to swim a little more?" Namjoon asked as I looked over at him.

"Sure, that sounds nice." I said as he smiled at me and nodded, scooting back over to the edge of the pool and sliding in. He slipped under the water for a moment and came back up moments later, pushing his long hair off of his forehead. I couldn't help but swallow as I noticed the water dripping down his neck, running off of his hair as he looked over at me, his gaze intense. I didn't even notice Jungkook scooting closer to me until his voice was almost in my ear, giving me chills.

"Isn't our alpha handsome?" he said in a husky voice, my body shivering in response.

"Yes, he is very handsome." I said, breaking my locked gaze with him to look at Jungkook who was now standing up. He offered me his hand, staring down at me with a darkness in his eyes, one that I couldn't seem to stop staring at. I placed my hand softly in his strong one as he gripped on to it and helped me to my feet, pulling me flush against him. He looked at me for a moment through heavy eyes before closing them and letting out a slow breath through his nose.

"Namjoon isn't the only one having trouble controlling himself." He said, giving me an almost smirk as he looked back at me.

"Is there something I can do to help make it easier?" I asked, as he chuckled, releasing his hands from me and taking a step back.

"No, you are just fine. Don't worry, we will be alright. Sorry, I don't mean to keep making an ass of myself. I think between Namjoon's upcoming rut and your unclaimed scent..." he said, wiping a hand down his face before smiling at me again.

"Speaking of...I think I have decided that I want to stay during his rut." I said quietly as Jungkook stood at the edge of the water.

"Are you sure about this, y/n? Don't pressure yourself into this, we can give you more time." Jungkook said as he slipped into the water. I loosened my towel and let it drop before quickly joining them in the water, the coldness now almost welcoming to my heated body.

"I'm sure. I want to get to know you and get close with you both, and I can't very well do that if I'm gone now, can I?" I asked, smiling at them.

"That is true, but I certainly hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Namjoon said, biting on his lip slightly. 

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, playing with my hands under the water as both Namjoon and Jungkook came closer to me.

"Of course, anything." Jungkook replied, his eyes never leaving me.

"This is going to sound really uneducated but...how much pull does your inner wolf have?" I asked, making Namjoon cock his head slightly in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" he asked as I let out a sigh.

"So I know we grow up knowing about our inner wolves and we don't really know much about the bond we have with that part of ourselves until we present as an alpha, beta or omega. I have always been in tune with my inner wolf, but not to this extent. Ever since I presented, it's like I am being steered where to go with not much control." I said, Namjoon's forehead scrunching up slightly as I spoke.

"Y/N, you always have a choice. Yes our inner wolf points us to our mates and directions the moon goddess may want us to go in, but we still have a choice. If you don't want this..." he said, making me shake my head and hold up my hand.

"That's not what I meant. I mean more as in the fact that it has so much control over my emotions. I will admit, when I first found out about the both of you, I was terrified and I just wanted to run the other way. I didn't want to be in the middle of something and cause trouble. But after I got over that initial shock, it's like I know this is where I'm meant to be. Am I making any sense at all?" I asked, as a look of almost what I would say was relief came over both of their faces.

"Our inner wolves are the way the moon goddess communicates with us. If you are now feeling this way, that means that you are accepting her direction and you are blessed for it. You begin feeling at peace when you follow it because your body and soul are in sync with her and her purpose for us. That is what I've always been taught and always believed." Namjoon said, making me feel a little more at ease.

"It's true. I have tried to go against my inner wolf before and it seemed to cause nothing but misery. If your inner wolf is directing you toward something, you will be at peace if you follow it. As long as you are sure you really want this, we won't question you." Jungkook added as I nodded at him.

"I do want this. I'm still nervous because I've never been with anyone before, but the pull to you both is so strong, it overtakes that. My wolf is begging me to submit to you both...and I want to." I said, as I heard Jungkook suck in a short breath through his nose.

"Oh, our sweet omega. You won't regret this choice, I can promise you that." Namjoon said as he came closer to me.

"I believe you." I said as Jungkook came closer as well.

"You are ours, and soon the world will know it." Jungkook said, sending chills over my skin.

"You're shivering omega. Are you cold?" Namjoon asked, his body now almost flush with mine. In truth, I no longer even felt the cold of the water, only the heat coming off of both of them.

"N-No, not cold." I said in a soft voice as he smiled at me.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, placing his hand on my shoulder, my body shuddering under his touch.

"I'm not afraid." I almost whispered as Jungkook stood directly behind me, his body now barely touching mine.

"Good, I don't want you to be afraid. We will always protect you." Namjoon said as Jungkook rested a hand on my other shoulder. As I stood there surrounded by my mates, the last thing I felt was afraid. No, this was where I was meant to be.

___________________  
___________________

**(A/N: I am still a mess after the release yesterday. This album is so artistic and beautiful and well dine. Every time you think that BTS cannot top themselves, they do somehow. The sky is the limit for them and I could not be happier and prouder of what they have accomplished.)**


	13. Chapter 13

As I laid there in bed that night, I couldn't sleep at all. You would think with all the hiking and swimming that my non-athletic ass did that day, I would have passed out as soon as I hit the bed. I laid there awake, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what it would be like to be surrounded by my mates. I began to close my eyes and picture how it would be snuggled between them, how safe and warm I would feel. I then began to picture them pressed against me, the feeling of their soft skin against mine and I could feel my temperature rising. My thoughts were leading me down a dangerous path, but I couldn't help myself. I imagined the feeling of their strong hands gliding softly on my skin, their intoxicating scent making me wild with the need to touch them, feel them as close to me as possible. My thoughts were interrupted by a noise from afar, making me startle and my eyes shoot open. Surely that noise wasn't what I thought it was. A moment later it was followed by a definite, clear moan coming from Jungkook. I began breathing heavier, the sound of him in pleasure making me squirm. 

"Fuck, Joon!" he moaned loudly. It had to have been loud if it was getting into my room, and I could only lay there and listen, imagining what was going on. His moans continued, begging Namjoon to keep going as I felt my womanhood become drenched with the thoughts filtering through my head. 

"Oh my God! Don't stop, please." I heard him beg, as I began squeezing my thighs together to try to relieve the pressure building up. The moans continued, driving me absolutely crazy with lust, my womanhood literally throbbing with want. I finally gave in to the desires of my body and slipped my fingers down into my panties, shocked at how wet I was. I let out a shaky breath as I began to circle my fingers against my already swollen clit, feeling it throb under the pressure. I bit down hard into my lip, stifling the urge to moan as I felt pleasure building quickly. Jungkook's moans became louder and began rising in pitch as I began rubbing my clit faster, occasionally slipping my fingers inside myself. With one long, moan, I assumed Jungkook climaxed, making my body shiver in pleasure. I continued to rub circles over my clit, the telltale pressure of my own climax building. Moments later, I heard a new moan, a deeper moan ring out, my body stiffening. I gasped as I felt my body release slick for the first time, making me squirm in need. Namjoon's moans became louder as I felt my release only moments away, my body aching with desire. I panted as I let a couple of quiet moans escape my lips as I teetered on the edge, my eyes rolling back in my head.

"A-Alpha!" I whimpered before my climax hit me, making my body twitch and tense with pleasure, my fingers wetter than they already were. I laid there panting, soaked in my own release as I heard Namjoon let out one final moan, signaling his own climax. I sat up and slung my legs over the edge of the bed, standing on shaky legs as I felt exactly how wet I was. 

"Shit." I muttered as I felt the back of my sleep pants completely soaked. I felt the sheets, thankful that it stopped at my pants before shuffling into the bathroom and discarding my soiled clothes on the floor. I took a quick shower before dressing back into some panties and a t-shirt, climbing into bed feeling absolutely exhausted. Within moments, I was dead to the world as sleep overtook me.

The next morning I woke to hear the sounds of dishes clanking in the kitchen, almost startling me awake. I groaned and stretched before getting out of bed stumbling into the bathroom to freshen up for the morning. I looked down at my soiled clothes, feeling almost ashamed of myself for having gotten so worked up from only the sounds of my mates. I needed to wash them, but I really needed to wash all my clothes since I had been here for a while and I was almost out of clean ones. I ventured out of my room and into the kitchen to see Jungkook cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." I said, feeling almost flushed as he turned around and gave me a big smile.

"Good morning! You must have slept well, I did my shift and came back before you were even awake." he grinned.

"I slept very well actually. Is Namjoon hunting?" I asked, noticing his absence.

"Yeah, but thankfully he isn't gone long today. They are making his days shorter since it is closer to his rut so if it starts to hit, he can get home before it gets too bad. Besides, we will both get off of work for a bit soon. Between his rut and gaining a new mate, there are allowances for these kind of things." he said, making me nod.

"Um, do you happen to have a clothes washer? Mine are in desperate need of a wash." I said, wincing at the thought of my soiled clothes on the bathroom floor.

"Yeah, it is just off the kitchen there. Help yourself." he pointed with the spatula. I nodded and walked back into my room, gathering up all my clothes before walking into the kitchen. As I passed Jungkook, I heard the sound of the spatula clang, dropping to the floor and making me jump, half of my clothes falling out of my arms. I bent down to pick them up as I noticed Jungkook standing with his back to me, gripping the edge of the counter, the veins protruding from his arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly as I gathered up my clothes, seeing his body almost puff up before me.

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth, as I backed away and headed to the laundry room. I threw my clothes into the washer and started it before coming out to see him still standing there, his grip a little less intense.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked, as he let out a slow breath through his nose.

"Yeah I'm just...your scent just became so overwhelming it took my fucking breath away." he said, turning around. At that moment, I wish he would have stayed facing the counter, as I could see his very obvious hard on through his sweat pants. I swallowed and was thankful my soiled clothes were now in the washer, all evidence of last night being washed away.

"I-I'm sorry." I said softly, making him shake his head.

"Don't apologize, it just was insanely overpowering. It took me a moment to get myself together." he said, picking up the spatula and taking it to the sink.

"Can I do anything to help? With breakfast I mean." I asked, wanting to smack myself in the forehead for having to clarify.

"Oh, yeah sure. If you want to take over stirring the pan and I will squeeze some orange juice." he said, handing me a clean spatula. 

"Fresh squeezed orange juice?" I asked, making him smile.

"Yeah, we trade with the Fortis pack and this is one thing that I love getting from them...fresh oranges." he said, tossing one up and catching it.

"I haven't had fresh squeezed orange juice in a long time, I'm looking forward to that." I said, smiling at him.

"Good! So how was your first night in your room?" he asked, making my face immediately feel hot.

"It was nice! It took me a while to fall asleep but when I finally did, I slept like the dead." I replied as he chuckled, looking up at me from slicing open the few oranges he had.

"It took you a while to fall asleep?" he asked, smiling as he began juicing them.

"Yeah, you know...new place and all." I said, chewing on my lip. Jungkook chuckled before beginning to juice the next one, silence falling for a few moments as though he was thinking about something before he glanced up at me. I felt my face get hot as I looked down at the pan, continuing to stir.

"I hope Namjoon and I didn't keep you up." he said slowly. I continued to stir, knowing if I looked up at him, my face would give everything away.

"N-No, not at all. I was already awake." I said, immediately closing my eyes in regret. Stupid stupid stupid. 

"I'm sorry if that was awkward for you, I know we are not the quietest people." he said, making me want to smash my head into the frying pan.

"It wasn't." I said softly as he turned to me.

"So you heard us?" He asked, making me swallow again before looking up at him.

"Only a little." I said, lying through my teeth.

"How did that make you feel?" He asked, coming to stand right beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my body going on edge thinking about what I heard last night.

"I hope it didn't upset you or make you jealous. We want you...so very badly, but we want to give you your time." Jungkook said right next to me as he ran his hand up and down my back softly, sending chills down my spine.

"I wasn't jealous. You two have every right to do whatever you want, I could never be jealous of the love you share." I said as I heard him chuckle and rest his forehead against the side of my head.

"Soon it will be the love that we all share together. Whenever you want, y/n." he said, his lips almost against my ear.

"We can talk about when that will be when Namjoon gets home." I said, my voice almost squeaking. I gasped as I felt his lips press against my neck, placing a soft kiss there before backing up and going back to squeezing oranges like nothing happened.

"Sounds like a plan to me." he said, winking over at me as I turned off the frying pan before I burnt our meal. Jesus, they would be the death of me before this was over.

________________________  
________________________


	14. Chapter 14

I tugged at my clothes, still feeling hot and bothered from Jungkook just scenting me again since we were leaving the cabin to go into the settlement.

"I'm sorry, I won't keep doing that to you as soon as we officially mate you, but we are about to go into the healers and there are a few unmated alphas and betas there so, you know how that goes." he said, smirking as he noticed my flustered state.

"I mean I'm not complaining but it would be nice to leave the cabin without being...like this." I said, making him chuckle.

"Come on, let's go." he said, offering me his empty hand. I smiled and took his hand as we began walking to the healers. We didn't talk much on the way there, but the silence was becoming less awkward and more comfortable, since I knew this was where I was supposed to be. The closer we got and the more populated the area, the tighter his hold on my hand got. It was actually quite flattering to think that he was already being this protective and possessive over me. In my own eyes, the chances of someone wanting to take me away from him was extremely low, so I didn't see the reason for his intensity, but I was flattered anyway. 

"Y/N, Jungkook!" we heard Jimin's voice call, making us stop and turn our heads in his direction.

"Hey Jimin." Jungkook said, his hand loosening ever so slightly.

"How are things going?" he asked, looking between us and then down at our entwined fingers.

"It's going really well, actually." I said, smiling at Jungkook.

"Yeah, it is. She decided to stay with us, so we will officially be a triad soon." Jungkook replied, making my stomach flop at the thought. Jimin's eyes widened for a moment before he got a big grin and patted my arm.

"I'll pray for you." he said, making Jungkook swat and at him and making Jimin break into a laugh.

"We are headed to the healers, you can join us if you want." Jungkook said, as Jimin smiled kindly.

"Sure! I actually wanted to ask Mingi if he had any more of those muscle relaxing salves mixed up. Tae has been a little tense lately." Jimin said, joining as as we began to walk again.

"Who is Mingi?" I asked as I felt Jungkook's grip tighten again.

"He is a friend of ours and works with the healers. He is a big ball of sunshine with a deep voice. When you hear his voice, you immediately think he is an intimidating beta but he is a big ball of fluff." Jimin grinned.

"And he is currently unmated so don't get too close if you can help it." Jungkook said almost under his breath.

"Jesus, Kook! It's cute to see him so possessive over you but I think with how much he scented you, you have no worries." Jimin giggled, making me grin as Jungkook rolled his eyes. We walked and talked, Jimin's bright personality making it impossible to do anything but smile when you were around him. As we reached the healer's cabin and walked inside, the smell of herbs and earthy, warm scents permeated the air. It was a comforting smell and somehow reminded me of home.

"Hey guys, what brings you in?" a tall, red-haired man asked from behind the counter.

"Hiya Mingi! I just need some of that muscle rub you gave me last time. Tae has been hurting some lately." Jimin said, walking over and putting his elbows on the counter.

"Ahhh, that stuff. Well, I actually made a new batch the other day, and this one is new and improved. We upped the numbing element so it should help with muscle aches more. Just make sure you wash your hands after you apply it or your hands will start feeling a bit numb too." Mingi replied, grabbing a jar of some cream off of a shelf behind him.

"That's great, thanks Mingi! Tae will be thankful too." Jimin smiled.

"Hi Jungkook! And who is this with you?" Mingi asked, giving me a bright smile.

"This is mine and Namjoon's mate, Y/N." Jungkook said, his hand still gripping me tightly.

"I thought I had heard about that! Congratulations to you guys, and it's nice to meet you. What can I do for you?" he asked, looking back and forth between us.

"We were wanting to get her on a birth control, a fast acting one if possible." Jungkook responded as I heard Jimin start coughing beside us.

"I think I'll bring this home now." Jimin said, walking off as Mingi turned a little pink.

"Yeah yeah, of course. There is one that you will have to make sure you take every day but it is perfectly safe and so far, it has been 100% effective if taken correctly. It is fast acting because it will start working in your body within a few hours. I will go grab it from the back." Mingi said, walking off and going behind a curtain. 

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you, I could have come myself." Jungkook said as I smiled and shook my head.

"It's fine, really. Mingi seems nice." I said as I saw Jungkook's jaw tense for a moment.

"He is very nice." Jungkook said, still staring at the curtain where Mingi disappeared. We stood there in silence for a moment more until Mingi came back out from behind the curtain with a few bottles and put them in a little bag.

"Just make sure you take one every day. It may make you a little bit nauseous at first but your body will quickly get used to it. I haven't had anyone have an allergic reactions or anything before, but if for some reason you have any problems, you know where to find me!" he smiled, handing me the bag.

"Thank you, I appreciate it!" I replied, making his smile widen.

"No problem, and welcome to the pack!" he replied as Jungkook gave him a nod. We left and as we got outside the cabin, I could see Jungkook visibly relax, making me want to stifle a giggle.

"Let's head back now, Namjoon should be home soon." Jungkook smiled as I nodded.

"Sounds good to me." I said as he began swinging our hands slightly as we walked.

"I have duty up top tomorrow and wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come with me. We aren't really supposed to take people on patrol with us, but up top, you would be perfectly safe." he said, motioning to the trees overhead, the bridges between some of them bouncing with people's footsteps as they walked.

"That sounds exciting, I would love to!" I said, making him smile.

"I mean, it's actually pretty boring unless something happens, but I thought you might like the views from up there." he replied, shrugging. 

"I'm sure I will." I responded as he grinned bigger and squeezed my hand. He pointed out different areas above in trees that had the best views and were we would be tomorrow as we walked along, and I really enjoyed getting to share little moments like this with him. It somehow made me feel closer to him, that he was sharing this with me. As we got to the cabin and opened the door, we could hear the shower running in their room, making Jungkook smile.

"Sounds like Joonie is home already." he said, making me smile as well. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass off of one of the shelves to get some water to take the first pill with. I didn't know if we would decide tonight would be the night or not, but I wanted to be prepared.

"Eager?" Jungkook asked from behind me as I swallowed the pill, making me jump and cough.

"O-Oh, I mean I didn't know when so..." I trailed off, putting the glass down on the counter top as he broke into a smile.

"I'm just teasing you, y/n. It's smart for many reasons." he replied as I nodded in agreement. 

"Is that my mates I hear?" we heard Namjoon call from the bathroom now that the shower had stopped.

"We are in the kitchen, Joon!" Jungkook called out. A few moments later, Namjoon appeared wrapped only in a towel, making me swallow hard. Jungkook walked over and gave him a soft kiss hello, welcoming him back like last time. As soon as they released from their kiss, I bravely walked over and placed my hand on Namjoon's warm chest before pressing my lips softly against his. He sucked in quick breath through his nose and deepened the kiss slightly, letting his tongue brush against my bottom lip, sending chills over my body.

"God, why do you have to scent her so strongly, Kook? It doesn't make this any easier." Namjoon said as he pulled away.

"I had to, we had to go to the healers." Jungkook shrugged as Namjoon's eyes darkened.

"Did you get what you needed?" he asked, his voice almost an octave lower than it was a moment ago.

"Yes, I actually just took my first dose." I said, making him grin at me.

"We actually need to talk about that." Jungkook said as Namjoon's attention turned to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Our sweet little omega here may or may not have heard us last night and I think she is eager to join in." he said as Namjoon's eyes widened and his head snapped over in my direction.

"Is that so?" he asked, smirking as his finger grazed over my jaw, stopping at my chin to tilt my head towards his face.

"I think it will be a good idea since your rut is getting closer." I said, swallowing afterward.

"Tell me, how did hearing us make you feel? Did you like it?" he asked, as I felt my face get hot.

"It...it was..." I said, trying to avoid talking about what it made me do to myself last night.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be ashamed of how it made you feel, whatever it was. Just tell your alpha." he said in a softer voice than I had heard from him before, making my me feel so incredibly warm.

"I liked it a lot." I said softly as he chuckled.

"Dammit." Jungkook grumbled behind me as Namjoon's vision flitted up to Jungkook behind me.

"Well, if you think you are ready, how about I show you what I did to him to make him sound like that? And if you want, I know for a fact we will be happy to do the same to you." he said in a low voice, making me physically shiver.

"I think I would like that." I whispered as I heard Jungkook come up behind me.

"Mmmm such a sweet little omega. I just can't wait to see if you taste as sweet as you smell." Jungkook almost whispered against my ear as I felt myself become wetter.

"Fuck we have to stop or I won't be able to wait until tonight." Namjoon said, backing up, his towel lifted from his now obvious erection. 

"Come on, let's relax and enjoy the day." Jungkook said, backing up, his warmth disappearing from behind me. 

"I'm going to go get dressed." Namjoon said as he walked away, both of them leaving me standing there feeling heated. If they could make me feel like this without even touching me, I couldn't even imagine what would be in store for me tonight.

___________________  
___________________


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, I had the hardest time concentrating on anything that was going on. We had a fairly relaxing time, just talking and getting to know each other better, but my brain felt like it was in a fog. I couldn't tell if it was the birth control changing things in my body, or the fact that this evening, a lot more was going to happen between us and it would escalate things pretty quickly. As we ate dinner, I found that I had no appetite, just picking at the food that was put in front of me as both of them scarfed their food down.

"Do you not like it?" Jungkook asked, motioning to the food.

"No no, it's good really. I'm just not very hungry." I said, giving them both a reassuring smile. Namjoon wrinkled up his forehead as he looked at me, his eyes scanning mine.

"Y/N, if you aren't ready for tonight, we don't have to do anything. The most important thing is that you are comfortable and that you want to." Namjoon said as Jungkook slowed his chewing to look at me.

"I am ready, I'm....I'm just nervous I guess." I said, putting my fork down and looking between the two of them. Namjoon's eyes softened slightly and a warm smile came over his face. 

"It's only natural to be a little nervous your first time. You have had a lot of change happen on top of things, so I'm sure all of this is a bit overwhelming. I can promise you, we will go so very slow and only do what you are comfortable with. We will take it one step at a time, and you have to promise us that you will tell us if it becomes too much, or when you want to stop, alright?" he replied. His softness and caring tone really touched me, making me feel more at ease that they weren't going to become clouded with lust and take their time to make sure I was comfortable.

"I trust you." I said, folding my hands in my lap.

"Since we are done eating, why don't we all just go relax in the room together and see where it goes, yeah?" Jungkook asked, making me nod. I felt my stomach form into a tight knot as they both stood and Jungkook grabbed the plates from off of the table. 

"Come on, let's go." Namjoon said, offering me his hand. I swallowed and nodded, taking his hand as I stood. He led me to the bedroom, Jungkook following behind us before shutting the door. Namjoon led me to the edge of their very large king size bed, with tall, thick wood creating a frame around the head and foot of the bed. I heard a click behind me and looked to see Jungkook lighting candles, making my stomach flutter.

"We aren't always this romantic about it, but this is a special occasion after all and we want you to feel important and cared for." Jungkook said as he lit a few more candles around the room. I turned back toward Namjoon to see him slipping his shirt off over his head, letting it land on the floor beside him. The light overhead turned off, creating a warm glow in the room, the candlelight gently illuminating the tone of Namjoon's tanned skin. He motioned me over and and grabbed my hand, lifting it and placing it against his bare chest. I could immediately feel my heart rate raise as he looked at me with intensity. Jungkook walked over to the opposite side of the bed, stripping his shirt off as well.

"Ok, how does this sound? To start, why don't we all get in our underwear and just lay on the bed. Is that alright?" Namjoon asked. I nodded again, thankful I didn't have to start by getting completely naked. I swallowed as both of them removed their pants, Jungkook climbing in to the far side of the bed. It took absolutely every ounce of bravery I had to remove my shirt and pants under the watchful eyes of my future mates. Once I did, I slipped onto the bed, scooting over so Namjoon could slide in after me. I felt my body go hot as soon as I was between the two, their scents filling my senses and making my inner wolf go crazy with want. I laid on my back, both of them laying on their sides facing me, smiles on their faces.

"Would you feel more comfortable trying to touch us first? You can touch anywhere you like or feel comfortable touching." Jungkook said as I nodded.

"You're going to have to use your words, sweetness. Tell us what you want." Namjoon said, his voice soft and sultry.

"I want to touch you both." I said, my voice coming out almost in a whisper.

"I want to see you touch our Kook first...does that sound ok to you?" he asked, as I nodded in response. I rolled onto my side as Jungkook looked at me, his eyes already heavy as he chewed on his lip slightly. I felt Namjoon scoot up behind me and press his body just barely against mine.

"Is this ok?" he asked in my ear, sending chills all over my body.

"Yes, that's good." I said, feeling his body lean flush into mine, spooning my figure with his. Jungkook watched my every movement as I lifted my hand and began tracing the lines of his chest with my finger. I dragged it slowly along his soft skin, eventually moving over his abdomen, it tensing or twitching slightly under my movements. I began to notice him becoming slightly aroused as I continued to move softly, eventually allowing my finger to trace over his hardening nipple. He sucked in a quick breath through his nose, making me pause and withdraw my hand.

"It's ok, he likes that. Don't you Kookie?" Namjoon asked, his voice still right in my ear.

"Yes, I do. Her touches are so soft." he answered in a breathy voice. 

"He would like this even more...here let me see your hand." Namjoon said, as I lifted my hand up. He gripped my wrist softly and pulled my hand back toward us before opening his mouth and placing my finger inside, sucking on it slowly as he rolled his warm tongue around it. My body immediately began responding, as I resisted the urge to squirm. He slid my finger out of his mouth and led my hand back to Jungkook's chest, placing my finger onto his hard nipple. I moved my finger over the plump bud, making him twitch and his cock immediately began hardening. I let out a soft breath as Namjoon's lips just gently grazed beside my ear, whispering words of encouragement.

"These boxer briefs are becoming a bit uncomfortable now. Will it be alright with you if I take them off?" Jungkook asked, looking over at me. 

"Go ahead." I said as he nodded. He slipped his hands under the edge of his waistband and slipped his boxer briefs down, his erect cock springing free. My eyes widened as I saw the sheer size of him, my body shivering at the thought of it. The skin of it was so smooth, save for the veins protruding along the surface. I could feel Namjoon beginning to get aroused behind me, pressing slightly into my ass through our undergarments. 

"Do you want to touch him there?" Namjoon asked as I nodded, almost a little too eagerly. I heard him chuckle behind me as he encouraged me to touch the aroused beta beside us. I hovered my hand over him and very slowly and gently let my fingertips brush up his length, it twitching and plumping even more under my touch. I felt myself getting wetter as I continued to move my fingers softly over his thick cock, tracing the veins that ran along it, a bead of liquid forming on the tip of his head. Namjoon hummed in my ear as his hands began trailing up and down my side, my body immediately responding and wanting to lean into his touch.

"Can we touch you now a little bit?" Jungkook looked over at me, his eyes heavy with desire. 

"We would love to touch you." Namjoon said, his lips touching my neck with his words. 

"Yes." I breathed, as Jungkook immediately rolled onto his side.

"I'm going to take my boxers off now too. Would you be alright with taking your bra off?" Namjoon asked as he began to scoot away from me a bit. I swallowed hard and sat up before reaching my arms behind me and beginning to unclasp my bra. I held the cups to my chest as I slid one strap off at a time before tossing the bra off the bed.

"Fuck." Jungkook breathed beside me, staring straight at my chest. 

"So beautiful. Our sweet omega." Namjoon said as he scooted back closer. I could feel my panties soaking as I laid on my back. They both scooted almost against me, their erections laying against my legs.

"My God, you smell irresistible." Jungkook almost growled as he pressed his lips to my shoulder, kissing it softly. Namjoon placed his hand on my stomach, making me feel self conscious but I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath, willing away the want to hide. 

"We want to feel you, please you, worship that soft omega body of yours. If we start going too fast or too far for you, say so, alright?" Namjoon said, his fingers beginning to trail between my breasts as I bit my lip.

"Yes, alpha." I said, making him let out a harsh breath. Jungkook rested his hand on my thigh as Namjoon began slowly tracing a finger around my breast, working his way toward my nipple. I gasped from the sensitivity as he brushed his finger over it, making it harden immediately.

"So sensitive, so responsive." Namjoon said as he continued to run his finger over my nipple. I could feel my womanhood responding, throbbing with desire as Jungkook's hands began to roam closer and closer to it.

"Can I touch you now?" Jungkook breathed, grinding his hips forward slightly as his erection pressed harder into my leg.

"Yes, please." I breathed, making him smirk in response. He slipped his fingers slowly into my panties, groaning as they brushed my sopping wet core.

"Joon, she is soaked. Fuck, do you know how much that makes me want you?" Jungkook said as he slid one digit along my folds, making me gasp. He removed his finger and placed it between his lips, his eyes rolling back in his head as he let out growl.

"How does our omega taste?" Namjoon asked, beginning to play with my other nipple.

"So fucking good." Jungkook replied, his pupils blown wide. 

"How much further do you want to go?" Namjoon asked me, making me breathe heavily.

"I want you both to claim me as yours." I said with a new found bravery. Maybe it was just the desire and lust talking, but I wanted them and badly.

"Can I remove those soaked panties of yours?" Namjoon asked, as I nodded quickly. I expected his hands, but what I didn't expect was him to begin kissing down my body until his mouth reached the edge of my panties. He bit the edge of them with his teeth as I raised my hips up, and he began tugging them down, Jungkook helping him with the other side.

"H-How do we do this?" I asked in almost a squeak as I now laid there exposed between the two.

"I want to watch him claim you first, and then I would like to afterward, if that is ok with you. I think both of us at once might be a bit much for your first time." Namjoon replied as he began kissing up my body. 

"Spread those legs, babygirl." Jungkook said as I shivered and nodded. I spread my legs as he climbed up between them, his strong arms caging me in. He stared down at me and gave me a soft kiss as I felt him teasing my womanhood with the tip of his cock. I whimpered as I felt him begin to penetrate me, gasping at the feeling of him breaching my wetness.

"So, so beautiful. How does she feel, Kook?" Namjoon asked beginning to slowly slide his hand up and down his erection. 

"So tight, and so hot. She is soaked! Fuck it feels so good." he said in a wobbly voice as he began to slowly slide further into me. I moaned as he sunk all the way in and beginning to grind his hips, gently moving in and out at a slow pace.

"Do you know how much self control he is using right now? He wants to bury himself deep and hard in you, making you moan out for us as you feel us fill you up." Namjoon said, his hand trailing close to my womanhood as Jungkook leaned up and began to thrust a tiny bit faster.

"Oh God, yes!" I moaned as Namjoon leaned down and took my nipple into his hot mouth, rolling his tongue over it. 

"I'm not going to last long, baby. You feel so good, so so good." he moaned, gripping my hips and thighs as he began to thrust harder. I whimpered as I felt my walls tighten around him, making him feel even bigger than before. My whimper turned into a loud moan as Namjoon reached a finger down and began to swipe it over my clit as Jungkook continued to fuck me.

"I want you to cum all over his cock, make him fill you full of his own cum. You are making your alpha so happy, thinking about having both of my beautiful mates cum coating my cock as I claim you." he said, making me gasp and my legs begin to tremble.

"Oh God, Joon! Fuck fuck, y/n baby I'm gonna cum in you." Jungkook said, moving even faster, more desperate as I wriggled underneath him.

"You think you can cum for us?" Namjoon asked, circling my clit faster.

"Yes, yes please keep going! I'm so close!" I whimpered, my body tensing with the pleasure pooling in my stomach. Jungkook's moans became louder and higher pitched until he gripped my hips so hard, his cock throbbing inside me, his hot cum spilling inside me as his body trembled.

"Jungkook!" I moaned as I felt my high wash over me, my pussy throbbing around his still leaking length. He thrusted several more times before stilling, panting as he looked down at me. He leaned over me and kissed me deeply, over and over before leaning up and looking at me.

"So beautiful." he said as he pulled back and plopped beside me, brushing his fingers back through my hair.

"Can you handle me now?" Namjoon asked, his hand leaving my swollen clit as he stroked himself, his cock dripping with need.

"Yes, please." I panted, my legs still shaking from my last orgasm. Namjoon quickly got to his knees and took his place between my legs, his cock lining up with my swollen entrance. He slowly fed himself into me, both of us moaning in unison.

"So wet for me, omega. So wet with both my mate's cum." Namjoon grunted as he began thrusting into me.

"You are so good for us, babygirl." Jungkook crooned into my ear as his fingers traced my nipple. I moaned loudly as he began nipping at my neck while Namjoon thrusted faster, breathing heavy, an almost primal growl emitting from him.

"You like me fucking Jungkook's cum deeper into you? Knowing that soon you will be full of my cum, both of us claiming you as our sweet omega?" Namjoon grunted as he thrusted, my body shivering and slick releasing from my ass.

"Yes, yes!" I moaned, my body clenching around him.

"Holy fuck, her slick is everywhere. That is so hot, omega. You are perfect." Namjoon growled as he started thrusting faster.

"You want to cum with our alpha, don't you babygirl?" Jungkook asked, as his teeth grazed my neck, hovering over the spot they would later put their mating marks. 

"Please, please make me cum! I'm getting close again." I moaned, my back arching slightly as I felt that coil winding back up again.

"Mmmm you are ours, all ours." Namjoon growled again as he snapped his hips harder. 

"Oh God...oh God, alpha!" I moaned loudly as my second climax quickly washed over me. With a few more hard thrusts and a loud, long moan, I felt Namjoon release inside me, his long cock twitching inside me in pleasure. As he finished, he slid out of me slowly, my pussy immediately aching. He slid up beside me, still panting as he ran his fingers over my head and through my hair, a smile on his face.

"All ours." he breathed as he kissed my forehead. He and Jungkook leaned over and kissed each other over me before looking down at me, smiling. Yes, this was exactly where I was meant to be, and now I was no longer afraid.

_________________________  
_________________________


	16. Chapter 16

After we had all showered and the sheets had been changed, Namjoon and Jungkook invited me to sleep in the same bed as they did. I had forgotten this fact, and was quite disoriented when I felt someone nudging me awake. I was immediately greeted by the scent of my future mates, making me relax as I opened my eyes.

"Good morning! I hated to wake you, but if you want to come with me today, you need to get up." Jungkook said, as he ran his hand softly over my head.

"Oh, okay. I'll get up and get ready." I said, still feeling half asleep.

"Take your time." he said before kissing my forehead. I stretched only to hear Namjoon grumble beside me.

"I'm taking her with me up top today, Joon." Jungkook said as Namjoon's eyes cracked open.

"Come back here before you leave." he mumbled sleepily. I slipped out of bed and walked off to my room to get ready for the day. I couldn't wait until the rest of my clothes arrived, it would give me a bit more variety, but until then, I threw some long shorts on and a baggy t-shirt on after washing my face and brushing my teeth. I came out to the living room to see Jungkook with a small backpack on his back, smiling at me. 

"Let's go say goodbye to Joon. Just be prepared." he said, making me wrinkle up my forehead in curiosity. Be prepared?? For what? I followed him back into the room where Namjoon was laying, having fallen back asleep sprawled on his back.

"We are heading out now, Joon." Jungkook said, running his hand through Namjoon's hair. Namjoon stirred and reached his hand up, bringing it behind Jungkook's neck and pulling him down for a soft, sweet kiss. 

"Come here, babygirl." Namjoon said in a groggy voice, making me almost shiver. I walked over to the edge of the bed to have him pull me down on top of him, the only thing still touching the floor being the tip of my feet. He began scenting me again as I closed my eyes and simply enjoyed it this time. 

"Thank you, alpha." I said with a small smile, making him chuckle and wrap his arms around me for a moment.

"Such a sweet omega. Be safe today, stick close to Kook." he said, kissing my forehead before letting me get up.

"I promise, I will." I said as I got to my feet.

"We will see you soon, get some rest." Jungkook said as Namjoon yawned and nodded, shutting his eyes and nuzzling back into the pillow. 

"You knew he was going to scent me, didn't you?" I said as we came out of the room, shutting the door gently behind us.

"Of course. I want to too, but I won't put you through that right now. You at least smell of one of us." Jungkook smiled, slipping on his shoes

"It's ok, I don't mind." I said as he looked up me, a smirk on his face.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" he asked as he walked toward me, wrapping his strong arms around me. The scenting process was usually almost lust filled and heated, but this time he was gentle about the way he began scenting me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the closeness of him before he pulled back, placing a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I think that was easier since last night happened." I said as he took my hand and began leading us toward the front door.

"Speaking of, how was last night for you? I know we all kind of were in a zombie like trance after everything." Jungkook said, closing the door behind us.

"It was incredible. I never expected it to feel so good." I said, feeling a little heated just thinking about it.

"Last night was amazing for us too. I just hope it isn't too much when Namjoon's rut hit. He is insatiable and has a ridiculous amount of stamina when he gets in his rut." Jungkook explained as we walked along.

"How much is a ridiculous amount?" I asked, trying to prepare myself.

"He usually cums about seven or eight times before he takes a break." Jungkook answered, making me almost stop walking at his reply.

"Seven or eight?! Oh my."I responded, feeling a little intimidated. 

"Don't worry, you won't be getting the brunt of it. The beginning of it, yes, you will because he will be dying to mate you, we both will, but between the two of us, it won't be that bad. However, if it does kick start your heat like we think it will, you won't mind either." he explained as we walked.

"I hope I can keep up." I replied as he squeezed my hand.

"Try not to let it bother you, we will take good care of you even in those moments." he reassured me.

"I believe you." I responded with a smile. As we began to see the huts up in the trees, I started to wonder...how the hell were we going to get up there? If it meant climbing a rope or an actual tree, I would be turning right back around and going home. He began to lead us around the edge of the settlement until we came upon an extremely large tree, so big around it would take at least fifteen men reaching out arm to arm to encircle it. I looked at it with wide eyes as I noticed a stairway carved and set right into the side of the tree. 

"Alright, go slow and I will be right behind you." he said, encouraging me toward the stairs. I swallowed before beginning to make my way very slowly up the stairs, worried that each one would fall out under my weight, but they didn't move a centimeter. It was still a slow and long walk up, my legs feeling almost shaky by time we reached the top and into the large hut. I looked out the large openings on each side, and the view was absolutely breathtaking. The sun was barely up, causing a warm glow to penetrate the canopy, basking everything in an orange and yellow light.

"This is beautiful." I said, staring out the opening and observing the settlement below.

"That isn't even the best view. Just wait until we are about halfway through rotation." he replied with a smile. You would think just walking around up top patrolling the different huts would be boring, but the views were so beautiful, it was anything but. Jungkook and I made small talk throughout his rotations, bumping into other betas and an omega on their way to their posts. The rotated so someone was in one of the huts at all times during daylight hours. It was a smart idea, because you could see almost everything from up here. As we reached the hut he mentioned at the beginning of our rotation, one of the openings in the hut afforded a beautiful view of the mountains peeking through the trees, and a large and beautiful lake near it's base.

"That's Crystal lake in the distance. It wraps around the far side of the mountain, which is the land we just obtained from your father. We will take a trip one day out there, it is absolutely stunning." he said, standing beside me as he looked out the opening.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I replied as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm glad you are here." he said as he leaned me into him, making my stomach flutter. Would I ever get used to this?

"I'm glad I'm here too." I responded as I twisted my face and kissed his cheek. I continued to enjoy his company until we had reached the end of the rotation, him leading me back down the stairs which was more terrifying than when you were going up. I'm glad I wasn't truly afraid of heights or this would have been nearly impossible. As we reached the ground, Hoseok walked up with another handsome looking alpha. He had a sharp jawline and almost feline shaped eyes, his skin clear and light.

"Y/N, Jungkook! Just who I was looking for!" Hoseok said with a big smile on his face.

"What's up Hobi, Yoongi?" Jungkook asked, looking between the two. So this was Yoongi.

"First off, Y/N this is my mate Yoongi. Yoongi, this is the third to Jungkook and Namjoon's mating." Hoseok said as Yoongi nodded in greeting, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Hobi hasn't shut up about the three of you since we found out." Yoongi said making Hoseok laugh.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well." I said, offering him a polite smile.

"I came to find you because you have a delivery! We came across the man delivering it, but we brought it over there because we knew Joon would probably still be sleeping." Hoseok said, making me smile wider. 

"Oh, finally! I have my clothes again." I said with a sigh of relief. 

"I bet you will be happy! I know I would go crazy with only a few pairs of clothes to wear." Hobi replied.

"Shall we go to the house?" Jungkook asked, offering me his hand.

"Yes, please. Thank you Hobi and it was nice to meet you Yoongi!" I said in a cheery voice.

"You too." Yoongi smiled back as Jungkook began to lead us back to the cabin. As soon as we arrived and entered the front door, there were several boxes waiting for me, making me squeal in delight.

"Here, let me get these to the room for you. You know, you are still welcome to sleep with us, but I still think it's a good idea for you to have that room to yourself. There may be days where you want space or just a place to get ready for the day without having to bump between Namjoon and I." Jungkook said, placing two boxes on top of each other and lifting them.

"That sounds nice, but I am still glad I get to sleep with you guys. I really enjoyed it last night. It was so warm and felt so at home being between you two." I said with a smile.

"It was perfect." He said, placing the boxes in the room. I followed him into the room and began opening the boxes, revealing not only my clothes but the few keepsakes I had that had been tucked away. As I rifled through the clothes, my hands brushed the edge of something hard, making me wrinkle my forehead in curiosity. I wrapped the tips of my fingers around the edge of the object and pulled it up. I felt immediately tears prick my eyes as I held a framed photo of my family in my hands. I noticed a little note tucked in the corer of the frame, simply saying "We will always be with you." I sniffled and wiped my eyes, clutching the frame tightly as Jungkook came in with another box, dropping it quickly when he saw my face.

"Y/N, what's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked, rushing over. 

"I'm ok, I just came across this." I said, standing up and showing him the photo.

"That's a nice photo. I'm assuming that is your mother and your brother?" he asked, pointing to the two in the photo he had never seen before.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry. I am happy here, it just caught me off guard." I replied, laying the photo on the bedside table before wiping my eyes. Seconds later, I was engulfed in a hug, Jungkook resting his head against the side of mine.

"I know it couldn't have been easy for you to leave them behind. I promise, we will go visit as soon as we can." he said, making me let out a shaky sigh.

"What's going on? Y/N?" Namjoon called, appearing in the doorway and noticing the distress on my face.

"I'm fine, just missing home a bit." I said, sniffling as Jungkook let me out of the hug. Namjoon quickly came over and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him.

"I'm sorry, I know that has to hurt. We will do the best we can to make the hurt go away." he said into my neck as he gave me a soft kiss. As I stood there in my alpha's arms, even though there was still the sting of missing my old pack, I knew this was home.

_______________________  
_______________________


	17. Chapter 17

That evening, I decided that I wanted to wash up and feel like myself again, dressing in something they had not seen me in. I took a shower, after dressing myself in a cream colored sundress with a slight floral pattern. It had a deep v-neck, showing off a good bit of cleavage, but it wasn't like it wasn't something they hadn't seen before. I put on just a little bit of light makeup as well, looking in the mirror over myself. This was the most feminine I had looked in a while, but I was still never satisfied with the way I looked. I tugged at the knee length dress slightly, feeling a little self conscious, but I had to try to stop thinking this way. They had never given me any indication that they were unhappy with anything about my appearance, so I knew it was all in my head. I let out a slight sigh before I opened the door and walked into the living room. As I walked into the kitchen where Jungkook and Namjoon were preparing dinner, Namjoon turned around, his eyes widening.

"You look beautiful." Namjoon said, a sweet smile coming across his face. Jungkook lifted his head and turned around, looking stunned as well.

"I just felt like dressing in something a little softer." I said, as I smoothed out the dress a little more.

"You look so soft, so sweet. Dammit, I'm going to burn dinner." Jungkook said, quickly turning back around and stirring the meal, making me giggle. Namjoon still hadn't taken his eyes off of me, taking a few slow steps forward until he was right in front of me.

"You are beyond tempting right now." he said in a low voice, trailing his large hands over my bare arms and up to my exposed shoulders. 

"Joon, let's at least eat dinner before you get into all that." Jungkook chuckled, making me giggle as well.

"What, you mean to tell me you don't want to press her into the wall and lift that dress up?" Namjoon said, making me feel hot immediately.

"Well duh, but she needs to eat. We all do." he laughed, making Namjoon chuckle as well.

"Alright, but it is taking a lot of restraint." he said, placing a kiss on my forehead before backing up.

"I'm glad you both like it." I replied, still feeling a little heated.

"Of course we do. We would like you wearing anything...or nothing." Namjoon shrugged, as I bit my lip and looked away, trying to keep my own hormones in check.

"Come on, it's almost time to eat." Jungkook replied, getting some plates out of the cabinet. He began serving the food as we sat down at the table. We ate in a fairly comfortable silence until I decided to bring up something else that had been on my mind.

"So, what am I going to do to contribute to the pack?" I asked, after swallowing my last bite of food.

"What do you mean? You will be our mate." Namjoon said, putting his fork down as he finished his food.

"Well yes, I know that much. I mean, where will I be placed? Everyone does something to contribute, don't they?" I asked as they looked between each other.

"No, not necessarily. Many are just mates that stay home and keep up the house and raise a family." Namjoon responded.

"Not that we are saying that is what we expect you to do." Jungkook added.

"I know I don't have many skills, and I know I'm not very physically capable to do many of the things that alphas and betas do, but I would like to do something instead of staying around the house all day, at least until we did decide to raise a family." I said, my voice getting quieter at the end.

"You can do whatever you want to, save it isn't dangerous. You know we would never allow it." Namjoon replied, making me feel a little happier at the prospect of doing something.

"I liked the healers cabin. I think I would enjoy working for them in some aspect. I don't know if I would become an actual healer or anything like that, but even if I am taught to gather things they need." I said, seeing Jungkook immediately bristle, his jaw going tense.

"The healers?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not? It's something I may actually enjoy doing! Are you worried because of that Mingi guy?" I asked, as I saw his muscles tense at the mention if the name. Bingo.

"Am I not allowed to worry about our omega being around unmated alphas and betas?" he asked defensively. 

"Ok, first off I wouldn't even attempt to try to start working there until we are mated. Secondly, don't you trust me?" I asked, almost feeling hurt at the thought that he didn't seem to trust me there.

"It's not you I don't trust. And it's not that I don't necessarily trust Mingi either, it's just...you know that alphas and betas that are unmated are not always able to control themselves so easily." Jungkook replied.

"He's right, it is extremely difficult to control yourself when you are unmated. When your rut gets close, all you can think about is taking the closest thing to you." Namjoon said in almost a dark tone, making me swallow.

"Alright, I believe you." I said, folding my hands in my lap.

"We will talk about it again after you are mated with us. It's just difficult to think about right now." Namjoon responded. It was then that I noticed his fists clenched, his muscles tight.

"I understand, don't worry. I know you both only have my best interest at heart, and I appreciate that." I replied, making Jungkook smile at me and Namjoon loosen up slightly.

"Thank you for being so understanding, and for trusting us as well. We both know it can't be easy for you to give over your trust to us so quickly." Jungkook said, that soft smile still on his face.

"You would think so, but I am listening to my inner wolf. You are my mates, and I know you are only trying to keep me safe." I responded as Namjoon nodded.

"So, our sweet omega, what would you like to do this evening?" Namjoon asked, turning his body toward me.

"Can we go for a moonlight swim? Or is that too dangerous?" I asked, thinking about the times I used to sneak out of the house with Hongjoong and swim in the pond near our house in the dead of night.

"That actually sounds really fun. What do ya say Joon?" Jungkook said, standing up. 

"Sure, we can go to the nearby waterfall." he answered, standing up. I actually had swimsuits now, so it made me happy to know I wouldn't have to go in my bra and panties. I stood up and grabbed the dishes from off of the table, as the guys tried to help me.

"No no, you guys made dinner. Let me clean up at least. I'll get ready afterward." I said, walking the dishes to the sink. 

"What made you think of a moonlight swim?" Namjoon asked, standing beside me as I began to rinse off the dishes.

"It was something my brother and I used to do on warm summer nights. We would sneak out once our parents had gone to bed and swim in the pond near our house. We would be out there for hours sometimes, just enjoying the moonlight and each other's company. We were really close." I said, smiling at the memory.

"That sounds nice. Hoseok and I used to sneak out of the house when we were young, but it would usually be to sneak to the border and meet friends of the Fortis pack. There was something thrilling about sneaking out in the middle of the night. Of course, tonight we don't exactly have to sneak." Jungkook said, shrugging.

"No, but there is something we could do to make it more risky." Namjoon said, a gleam in his eye.

"What is that?" Jungkook asked.

"Skinny dipping at night. I mean, no one really goes there after dark, so the chances are slim to none that we would actually run into someone." Namjoon replied, smirking. Jungkook's face lit up for a second but quickly turned dark, his body tensing.

"Nope, no way. What if someone sees her?" he asked, stepping closer to me. Namjoon's demeanor immediately changed to protective alpha as he bulked up himself, his voice dropping deep.

"I would rip their eyes out. No one is allowed to see our sweet omega like we see her." he said, placing a hand on my lower back.

"Ok, so no skinny dipping for me." I giggled. In truth, I was happy that I didn't have to get naked in public, that was the last thing I wanted. After I finished cleaning, we separated so we could all get dressed in our swimming clothes. I put on a pin-up style halter swimsuit, one that covered more of me, save for my cleavage. As I walked out into the living room, they both grinned.

"I got the towels." Jungkook said, a small stack of towels tucked under his arm.

"Then let's head out!" Namjoon replied, tying the string on his trunks. As we made our way to the waterfall, I couldn't help but think about how much had changed in the short time I had gotten to know them. The last time I was at this waterfall, I had found out that we were all possibly mates, Namjoon being terribly stand-offish and distant. Now, he held my hand as we walked toward the waterfall, and it made my heart feel warm. When we arrived, Jungkook threw our towels up on the rock before slipping his shirt off and wading into the water. Namjoon and I quickly followed, wading up to our chests as the water lapped at us. 

"Come here, y/n." Jungkook beckoned, making me smile at him. I waded over and as I reached him, he pulled me into him, and ran his hands over my back.

"Yes Jungkook?" I asked, biting my lip as I felt the warmth radiating off of him. 

"Wrap your legs around me babygirl." he said, making me want to giggle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, relaxing into his hold. Namjoon came up behind us and leaned into my back, placing soft kisses on my shoulder and neck.

"What a sweet omega." he said, kissing my skin between each word.

"My father was right, I have a lot to thank the moon goddess for." I replied, making Jungkook smile at me.

"I think we all do." he responded, placing a soft kiss on my lips, causing my heart to begin to flutter inside my chest.

"It is kind of funny when you think about it." Namjoon said behind us, making Jungkook and my kiss cease.

"What do you mean, Joon?" Jungkook asked, looking at our alpha who's chin was resting on my shoulder.

"I mean, I was perfectly happy with you Jungkook. I knew I had found my mate, who I loved and who I was supposed to be with until the end of my days. But, it's like she was the piece of our lives we didn't even know was missing until she got here. This just feels so right." he replied as Jungkook nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes and relished being held by my mates. I was convinced that nothing in the world could feel better than this.

_________________________  
_________________________


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Jungkook had to leave for early rotation and Namjoon had to go hunting for a bit, so I decided to spend my morning putting away all the clothes that had been delivered. I found an older radio in the house, so I plugged it up in the bedroom and began playing music to fill the silence. I played some upbeat music and danced around the room as I put away all the clothes. I was almost finished when I heard the front door shut.

"Y/N I'm home now, but I will be leaving again for a few minutes. I have to help Wooyoung with something, but I'll be right back." I heard Jungkook call.

"Ok, hurry home!" I shouted in response, before turning the radio back up. Since I knew I would have a little more time before he was back, I then decided to pamper myself a bit. I took a nice, long, hot shower, shaving every inch of my body. I treated my hair with a conditioning treatment, making it soft to the touch. I then put body oil on, making my skin softer than silk. I began getting dressed in another cute dress while I finished putting some makeup on, singing along to the radio. I finally finished and turned the radio off, straightening out my dress as I stood. I heard someone moving around followed by the sound of a door being shut, making me wrinkle my forehead. Jungkook must have snuck back in and I didn't hear him. As I opened my door, it happened. I felt like I hit a wall, the overwhelming scent of Namjoon hit my senses, stronger than I had ever smelled before. I gripped the door frame as I tried not to stumble against the wall, my legs going weak. I breathed heavily a few times, trying to get my bearings before the heat started to creep in. Shit! I knew they said that his rut could kick start my heat, but I didn't think it would hit this quickly. I began to feel slick wet my panties, the pain starting to spread through my body. I shivered as I stumbled to the bed, climbing up on it with shaky limbs. I panted as the ache took over my lower half, my body burning up with pain and desire. I whimpered as I writhed around in pain, this wave being particularly strong. Namjoon had to be home, right? That's why I smelled him so strongly.

"N-Namjoon....Alpha!" I whimpered out, hoping he would hear my calls. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out as the pain intensified. What the hell was this? My last heat was not nearly this intense! I couldn't tell if it was minutes or hours later, but I heard the front door shut, making me whimper.

"Fuck!" I heard Jungkook growl as he rushed to my door.

"H-Help me, please!" I whimpered, holding out a shaky hand towards him. He rolled his eyes shut and took in a deep breath, a growl emitting from his chest as he walked over. 

"Babygirl, can you walk? We need to get you to Namjoon. He needs you, I can guarantee it. His rut started, I could smell you both as soon as I walked in." he said, gripping my hand.

"I think so." I said as I sat up, panting as I slung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Come on, just a little further and you both can get some relief." Jungkook said as I stood. As he wrapped his arms around me, I felt more slick release, wetting my inner thighs, my body simply aching for him. He huffed out a harsh breath, his own body trembling as he helped me walk. As soon as we reached the closed bedroom door, Namjoon's scent became even stronger, but when it opened, I was glad I had help standing. I looked up with heavy, watery eyes to see Namjoon standing there, pumping his fist furiously down his damp erection. When the door swung all the way open, he stopped and immediately whipped around, his eyes dark, his cock standing heavy, absolutely dripping with precum.

"Goddamn it." he growled, rushing forward.

"Joon, I know it's really hard to think straight right now but let's get her to the bed at least." Jungkook said as we walked into the room. Namjoon stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes and clenching his fists as his body trembled, puffing up. Jungkook helped me stand at the edge of the bed before Namjoon rushed over and pulled my dress off over my head. Jungkook stepped back to remove his clothes as I stood there, gripping the wooden post of the bed. Namjoon gripped my hair by the roots and yanked my head back, licking a stripe up my neck.

"Fuck, I need you, right now. I'm going to take you, omega." he said, his voice raspy and harsh.

"Alpha, please, I need you!" I whimpered, his teeth hovering over my neck. In one quick motion, he pressed my top half to the bed, before quite literally ripping my panties from my body. I quivered in anticipation, resisting the urge to whimper at the pain coursing through me. I felt slick and my own natural wetness leaking out of me, coating my thighs as I heard him growl again. He slipped behind me, grabbing my hips tightly as his hardened member prodded at my entrance. There was no soft easing in, no adjusting. He slammed fully into me, making me moan out loudly, gripping the sheets in pleasure and relief. 

"God damn." Jungkook muttered as he began to stroke his now erect member, watching Namjoon fuck me into the bed harshly. 

"That's right omega, this pussy is ours, only ours." he growled, thrusting into me at break-neck speed. I could feel more slick leaking out of me, drenching the both of us as he slammed into me over and over. I gasped and groaned as I felt my coil tightening already, pleasure washing over me like a tsunami. 

"I'm gonna cum already!" I moaned, my nails digging into the bed sheets as he thrusted even harder.

"Cum for me, cum for your alpha. I want to make you cum so many times you lose count." he growled as I fell apart around him, my body convulsing in pleasure. My muscles felt tight as I gripped the sheets, yanking at them as he continued to thrust in me. Namjoon pulled out of me quickly standing there, covered in my cum and slick as he stroked his still hard cock. 

"Are you ready for us to mate you omega? You are going to become ours." He said in a deep tone, my body still aching.

"Yes, yes alpha please." I replied, baring my neck to him.

"Fuck, Joon. Babygirl are you ready for us both?" Jungkook asked, his eyes heavy with lust as he stared at me intensely.

"Yes, make me yours." I said, continuing to bare my neck, Namjoon growing impatient as his rut burned through him.

"Jungkook, up on the bed. Lay down on your back." Namjoon instructed as Jungkook quickly climbed on the bed to comply. His cock stood tall and ready, pulsing with his heartbeat as he stared over at Namjoon and I.

"And you, our sweet little omega, I want you to ride his cock while I fuck that pretty ass of yours from behind." he said, making me nod quickly. My heat was rushing through me at such a fast rate, it would have made me agree to anything. I quickly climbed on the bed and and straddled Jungkook, my slick quite literally dripping down onto him as he tightened his jaw in anticipation, the veins in his neck sticking out as he exercised extreme restraint. I lowered onto him, both of us letting out a harsh breath in unison as he began to stretch me gloriously after Namjoon made me swell and tighten from my last orgasm. As I seated on him completely, Namjoon quickly climbed up on the bed behind me, pushing my top half forward, hovering right above Jungkook's face. 

"Hold on to me." Jungkook said in a breathy voice as I placed my hands on his shoulders, my arms resting on his chest. I gasped a I felt Namjoon beginning to breech me, a burning sensation ripping through me as he stretched me. Thanks to the generous amounts of slick pouring out from me, everything was extremely wet and he slid in quite easily. 

"Mate her, Kook." Namjoon growled from behind me as his body trembled with restraint. This was the part I would get to see their physiology change as Jungkook's canines began to sharpen. His eyes were wild with lust as he leaned his head forward, sinking them into the expanse on the right side of my neck and shoulder. I screamed out in a mix of pleasure and pain as I felt him throbbing inside me, muffling a moan as his teeth stayed lodged in my neck. He held it there for a few more moments before licking over the wound, his eyes wide and almost golden as he panted. I heard Namjoon growl behind me as he pulled me up to a sitting position, running his tongue along the expanse of where he was about to bite on the opposite side.

"You...are...ours." He growled before sinking his teeth in, making me cry out again, my body quivering with the intensity of endorphines and pleasure coursing through me as he caressed my breast with his hand. As he released me from the bite, I fell forward, crashing my lips into Jungkook's as Namjoon began thrusting at a quick pace.

"Our omega, our sweet sweet omega." Namjoon chanted as he pounded into me, my tongue still entwined with Jungkook's. He moaned into my mouth as I tightened around them, my heat allowing me to reach yet another quickly built up orgasm, my body shaking with pleasure. Jungkook began sucking on my bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sliding his tongue back and forth over it as Namjoon's thrusts made us all move in unison. 

"My mates are so sexy, so beautiful." Namjoon moaned as I felt him throbbing inside me, his thick, veined cock swelling even more than it already was. 

"Alpha, oh God!" I moaned as I felt Jungkook's cock plumping further with the thrusts. 

"Make our omega cum again, make her cum on my cock." Jungkook growled as he began gripping at my breasts, rolling my nipples in his fingers.

"Yes, yes please!" I whimpered, my body building up to yet another orgasm, my legs spasming with uncontrollable pleasure. Jungkook hollered out as I felt him releasing inside of me, his cock throbbing with every movement of Namjoon's unrelenting thrusts. Namjoon came inside me almost in unison, but continued thrusting through it as though it didn't soften him at all. 

"God yes, so full of us." Namjoon said, panting as he continued to thrust. 

"Joon's let's move positions." Jungkook suggested, his voice still slightly shaky from the comedown. Namjoon pulled out and leaned back on the bed, panting as cum dripped off of his still hard cock.

"I know exactly what I want. Babygirl, come on down for me." he said in a breathy voice, still panting from the exerting himself so vigorously. I slipped off of Jungkook's cock, whimpering as my swollen pussy throbbed, my heat subsiding only slightly.

"What can we do for you alpha?" Jungkook asked, a smirk on his face. My God, was the entire rut going to be like this?

"I'm going to lay down on my back and fuck you Jungkook. I want her straddling my stomach and leaning over me while you fuck her." Namjoon said, as Jungkook slipped off of the bed. Namjoon took his place on the bed where Jungkook had just been laying, the sheets all rumpled and half off of the bed at this point. Jungkook immediately climbed up on the bed and straddled over Namjoon's cock, my eyes going wide with awe for the pair of my extremely hot mates. Jungkook began slowly sinking down onto Joon's cock as they moaned in unison, my womanhood throbbing with desire. Jungkook leaned down and kissed Namjoon deeply before sitting back up again, his cock already swelling back up.

"Come here, sweetness. I want you." Namjoon said, as they broke their kiss and Jungkook sat up, leaning back slightly. I straddled Namjoon's low abdomen, almost flush against Jungkook as I leaned forward, my face even with Namjoon's. I gasped as I felt Jungkook begin slipping his hardened cock inside my swollen walls, dragging his thick cock along them slowly. Namjoon reached a hand up and carded it through my hair, gripping it at the roots as he held my face over his.

"All ours. You like when we claim you over and over again?" he purred as Jungkook began to ride Namjoon's cock, thrusting into me as he did so. I whimpered and nodded as much as I could with Namjoon's tight grip on my hair. He growled and pulled me down, crashing our lips together in a heated kiss. He dragged his tongue along my lips until I parted them, his hot slippery muscle sliding into my mouth and entwining with my own. I whimpered more into the kiss as Jungkook began moaning behind us, picking up the pace slightly. Namjoon took my bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it as his hand tightened in my hair, tugging at it.

"F-Fuck this is so good!" Jungkook groaned, his rock hard erection pulsing inside me with pleasure.

"That's right Kook, you're fucking us both so well." Namjoon said as he released my hair. I moaned loudly as my body began tightening around Jungkook's cock, a whimper escaping his lips as he thrusted harder and faster. 

"Fuck, please don't stop!" I moaned, gripping at Namjoon's shoulders as Jungkook began to thrust faster. Namjoon began panting hard, staring deeply into my eyes before his own eyes rolled back in his head, groaning with his release into Jungkook. Jungkook moaned behind me, gripping my ass as he thrusted hard and fast, spurred on by the feeling of being filled with Namjoon's essence. 

"Oh fuck, oh God, Jungkook!" I moaned, feeling my own body getting closer and closer to another release. Jungkook's thrusts began to falter slightly as I felt him begin throbbing inside me.

"F-Fuck!" he groaned loudly as I felt him pump more cum into me, his breathing shaky, his body trembling behind me. Namjoon looked at me with a wicked smirk on his face as he reached back and smacked my ass slightly.

"Your turn on your back, babygirl." he almost whispered as he kneaded my ass. I got up on shaky knees as Jungkook slid out of me with a whimper. I got off of Namjoon and plopped on my back, the waves of my heat beginning to subside. 

"I'm not done with you yet." Namjoon smirked as Jungkook got off of him.

"What...now?" Jungkook panted, wiping the beads of sweat from his brow with his discarded t-shirt hanging on the edge of the bed.

"You keep talking about how much you want to taste our sweet omega. I say you should clean up the mess we have made of her while I fuck your tight little hole." Namjoon said, making Jungkook grin as he looked at me. 

"With pleasure." he said, slipping down slightly. I was beyond caring at this point, not even self conscious as I spread my legs and Jungkook lowered his face between them. He grinned up at me, beads of sweat still sticking to his forehead. He wrapped his long fingered hands around my outer thighs before delving his tongue between my folds. I gasped at the way his tongue wiggled around my clit, throwing my head back in pleasure. I looked down to see him looking up at me, a spark of mischief in his eye as he began licking up every bit of cum he and Namjoon had emptied into me. As if that wasn't hot enough, I watched Namjoon's face blank with pleasure as he sank back into Jungkook, Jungkook moaning into me and making me shiver with pleasure. 

"You like watching me fuck our Kookie, don't you babygirl?" Namjoon asked as he began thrusting hard and fast, their damp skin slapping against each other.

"Y-Yes alpha!" I moaned, slamming one hand above me on the headboard, almost beside myself with pleasure. I took my other hand and gripped Jungkook's hair, resisting the urge to grind up into his face as he ate me like he was starved. 

"You taste so fucking good!" he moaned as Namjoon picked up the pace. Namjoon's mouth dropped open in pleasure, sweat dripping down his neck as he rolled his eyes closed, continuing his blinding pace.

"Gonna fill you up, Kook. Gonna fill that pretty little ass of yours." Namjoon grunted as I gasped again in pleasure. I felt my pleasure building up quickly as I stared at Namjoon's face in pleasure.

"Fuck, Joon!" Jungkook hollered into me as Namjoon grinned, snapping his hips extra hard.

"That's the spot baby, right there." Namjoon moaned, continuing to snap his hips. Jungkook began whimpering into me as his grip on my thighs tightened. I arched my back as my climax washed over me, my legs closing on Jungkook's head, cum flowing out of me as he groaned.

"Fuck babygirl! I can never get enough of- FUCK!" Jungkook shouted as Namjoon thrusted extra hard into him. Jungkook took his face from my womanhood and got onto his hands and knees, gripping the blanket on each side of us. I smiled and scooted out from under Jungkook only to turn around and lay back on my back, sliding underneath him to line my face up with his dripping erection. I leaned my head up and wrapped my lips around his bouncing cock as he gasped and moaned, it immediately throbbing in my mouth.

"Damn, you both are so sexy, you make me want to cum!" Namjoon said as his body tensed with another release. He continued to thrust through it, meaning his rut still hadn't allowed him to come down yet.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum...oh God oh God I'm about to cum!" Jungkook chanted as I felt him harden in my mouth before shooting a massive load of cum deep into my throat. Namjoon slipped out of Jungkook as I watched his cum running down the side of Jungkook's thighs. I scooted up slightly as I ran my tongue along his thigh, moaning at the taste of Joon. Namjoon looked down at me, growling as he pumped his still swollen and hardened cock.

"Kook, take a break. I want to knot our omega." Namjoon said as Jungkook carefully climbed over and plopped onto his side, looking exhausted and in bliss. Namjoon walked around the bed, leaving me laying where I was, climbing back into the tangle of sheets to slip between my legs. He lowered into me as I moaned out, gripping the dirtied sheets below us. 

"Alpha!" I called out, as he began to rock into me deeply, steadily, not as fast as before.

"I'm gonna knot you so good, fill you up with my cum." he growled as his forearms shook, sweat beading his forehead.

"Yes please!" I moaned, my body moving with his thrusts, meeting him at every pass. Jungkook rolled onto his side and began sucking and licking on the side of my neck, his hand slipping down and passing over my swollen and soaked clit. I began shaking and writhing around from over sensitivity, almost unable to take the pleasure that was building up in me again. 

"Cum for me and make me cum. Take my knot, omega." Namjoon grinned as Jungkook's teeth grazed my neck. His thick cock dragged my swollen walls, pressing against that special spot with every single move. My pussy began throbbing, feeding him deeper in me and providing more friction as his thrusts hardened slightly. 

"I'm gonna....OH!" I moaned, uncontrolled noises ripping from my throat as this countless orgasm washed over me, my womanhood squirting between his thrusts. Namjoon moaned with every movement as I felt him swelling larger, his thrusts becoming less and less. Finally, he arched his back and moaned loudly, his cock's base swelling so large it was getting hard for him to move at all. I felt him filling me up, the thickness of his cock keeping every drop inside me. Female anatomy would usually allow him to slip out of me even with this knot, but I was so swollen from the many times I had cum and been fucked that he was lodged inside me firmly. He leaned over and kissed me deeply a few times before leaning over and kissing Jungkook deeply. We all stayed still, panting, sweating and kissing softly over and over again. After several minutes, Namjoon's cock began to soften as he sighed in relief, slipping out of me.

"I think we all need to get a shower, get a little food and get some rest before round two hits." Jungkook said, slipping onto shaky legs. Round two?! Oh yeah...rut. Fuck.

___________________  
___________________

**(A/N: Alright, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. This chapter is over 3500 words lol I hope it's OK, I'm exhausted and tried to write it well but I feel like I'm a little disconnected so I hope it came across OK. I purple you all ♡)**

****


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh my gosh I feel like I can't move." I said as I woke up the fourth day of Namjoon's rut and my heat which had essentially. subsided. Jungkook's rut hit him halfway through but as a beta, his didn't last very long and was not nearly as severe. Between the three of us, it was an experience that was truly enrapturing, as well as exhausting.

"Then don't move. Stay right here between us where you belong." Namjoon said into my neck as he kissed it a few times. 

"A-Alpha, please." I whimpered, feeling my body already heating up. How?! We had been doing this for days. 

"Please what, babygirl? Don't you want me to kiss you?" Namjoon asked, licking and nibbling up the side of my neck.

"I'm sure she does, but I think our omega is exhausted." Jungkook said from in front of me as he peeked open his sleepy eyes at me, smirking slightly.

"My body certainly is, but I could never tire of this." I sighed as he began kissing right behind my ear, chills spreading over my skin.

"I love how responsive you are to us. Look at you, getting all worked up and all I've done is kiss you." Namjoon almost growled in my ear, making me shiver.

"I should say so, look how perky her nipples are right now. And my nose doesn't lie, she is dripping for us right now, Joon." Jungkook said as he allowed his fingertips to dance over the skin of my breasts.

"Mmm, please." I breathed, Namjoon's hand gripping mine as he grinded into me.

"Please what? You're going to have to tell us what you want." Namjoon breathed into my ear.

"You're driving me crazy." I breathed, hearing them both snicker.

"You see, there is something about us that you don't know. After I always go through my rut and we wake up, all free and clear of the rut induced haze, we like to make love one more time." Namjoon said, making my body shudder.

"It's a beautiful thing really, soft, slow and gentle love making, making us feel connected as mates once again, deeper and stronger than before." Jungkook added as his hands ran over me.

"So, our beautiful, sweet omega...would you like us to make love to you?" Namjoon asked, my body already aching for them.

"Yes, please." I breathed, hearing him chuckle into my ear. Jungkook leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, already making me gasp at the feeling of him on me. This wasn't heated and driven by pure lust. This was soft, slow, sensual...this was tender, and made me feel so deeply for the mates I was now bonded to.

"I think the easiest way to do this, for us all to be connected, would be for you to fuck her and me to fuck you." Namjoon said, as Jungkook separated our kiss, looking up at Namjoon with eyes blown wide.

"Whatever you think, Alpha." Jungkook said, as Namjoon chuckled again.

"I'm going to move behind him and make sure he is still prepped. You guys keep at it." Namjoon replied, kissing my neck again one more time, sweetly. I felt him move away from me as Jungkook pressed into me further, our naked bodies flush against each other. His tongue began to invade my mouth, making me moan into the kiss. I began to let my hands wander his body, trailing down his hardened muscles until I reached the tip of his hardened member. I began to run my hand along it, taking it gently in my grasp as he let out a harsh breath through his nose, deepening the kiss. I felt fire trail across my body as he reached up and gripped a nipple between his fingers, pinching it ever so slightly as his tongue flicked mine, causing an involuntary whimper to rip from my throat. No sooner had Namjoon moved behind him, I felt him press more into me, beginning to rock his hips slightly as he ran his fingers over my nipples over and over again.

"I have an idea. Babygirl, open your legs for your alpha." Namjoon said from behind Jungkook, making me immediately open my legs for him. I felt him begin to trail his fingers up my inner thigh and part my lips, my body aching with desire. I whined into the kiss as I felt him breach me, pumping his fingers slowly in and out of me, trailing his fingers up and down my womanhood and toward my ass. I wanted to whine as the fingers were taken away from me but I heard Jungkook whine and shudder as Namjoon's wet fingers disappeared behind Jungkook. 

"You like being opened up with our omega's juices? Her slick filling your ass as I prep you?" Namjoon spoke into Jungkook's ear as he whimpered, his body shuddering again, grinding forward with more desire. I groaned as I felt Jungkook's hardness begin pressing closer to my wet core as he rocked back onto Namjoon's fingers and then forward against me. We continued this for a couple of minutes, our kisses getting sloppier as Namjoon looked at me over Jungkook's shoulder. 

"Mmmm, Joon I'm ready now. Are you ready, sweetness?" Jungkook asked me, breaking our kiss as I was panting, staring at his swollen lips.

"I'm ready for my mates to make love to me." I said, making Joon let out a low growl behind Jungkook. I flipped onto my back and spread my legs wide, waiting as Jungkook nestled himself between my legs, pressing his dripping member to my entrance. He slid his head up and down my quivering womanhood, making my body shake with desire. Before I could beg anymore, Jungkook sunk down into me very slowly, making me moan softly. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around Jungkook's neck, pulling him down flush onto me and locking him into a deep kiss. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss as he began to slowly and sensually move his hips, causing him to thrust in and out of me at a slow and grinding pace.

"Just look at my mates. So fucking beautiful." Namjoon said, making me open my eyes and look past Jungkook to see him kneeling up behind him. Jungkook broke our kiss and buried his face in my neck, still continuing to slowly thrust in a sensual way, breathing heavily.

"Mmmm, so good." he moaned, his muscular body moving against me in almost a wave, his breaths intoxicating me, filling me with the scent of him. 

"Still for just a moment, let me sink into you." Namjoon said, making Jungkook still, kissing and nipping at my neck. He whimpered and his body shook against me as Namjoon groaned, sinking himself into Jungkook slowly. Jungkook gasped and slid his arms up under my torso, wrapping his hands over my shoulders as he kissed and nipped at my shoulder and neck.

"You were doing so good at fucking our omega baby, keep going just like you were." Namjoon instructed as Jungkook nodded into my neck. He moaned as he began slowly rolling his hips, thrusting very slowly in and out of me, causing him to thrust back into Joon with each movement.

"F-Fuck so so good." he moaned into my neck as he continued to whimper and kiss and suck on it. I moaned, feeling my womanhood clench around him, seeing the bliss on Namjoon's face as he dropped his head back, his hands sliding over our tangle of legs. 

"It feels amazing." I agreed, locking eyes with Namjoon as he smiled at me before dropping his mouth open in pleasure.

"God yes, it really does. Fuck, keep going Jungkook, just like that." Namjoon encouraged, reaching down and digging his fingtertips into Jungkook's ass.

"Oh fuck! Joon, Y/N...fuck it's too much." he whimpered, his body shaking with restraint. 

"You can go faster, I know that's what you want." Namjoon said, as I nodded in agreement.

"But, but I want to make love." he groaned, moving slightly faster.

"Here, let me take over for a minute, just relax." Namjoon said as I felt more of Jungkook's weight lay me. Suddenly we both gasped, feeling the thrusts go a bit sharper as Namjoon began to thrust into Jungkook, causing him to thrust into me.

"Yes, feels so so good!" I moaned, as Jungkook moaned into my neck. I wrapped my arms down low on Jungkook's back, feeling Namjoon lay his fingers on top of mine, lacing our fingers together as he laid them on Jungkook's back, thrusting into him harder.

"Yes, please keep going Namjoon. A-Alpha harder." Jungkook moaned before capturing my lips. We panted and breathed heavily every time our lips parted, both of us letting out whimpers and moans as I felt his dick throbbing inside me.

"My beautiful, beautiful mates. I love you both so much." Namjoon grunted as he began thrusting faster. He said he...he loved us both? I felt tears welling up in my eyes as tilted my head back, gasping at the feeling of Jungkook pressing against all the right spots inside me.

"Yes, alpha! Fill me please!" Jungkook groaned into my neck as he began to move with Namjoon's thrusts. I felt the fire unfurling in my belly, beginning to spread as I was pushed closer and closer to release with every thrust of their hips.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" I whimpered, my voice wavering with emotion as I felt Jungkook throbbing more inside me. I breathed deeply, their scents filling my nostrils, intoxicating me with them as I was being pushed closer to the brink of release.

"Cum for us, omega." Namjoon growled as I felt my womanhood clenching down around Jungkook's cock impossibly hard.

"Fuck oh fuck!" Jungkook growled into my neck as I felt him throbbing and beginning to release inside me as my orgasm washed over me, clinging to him like my life depended on it. I moaned loudly, tears streaming down the sides of my face as my body shook with the intensity of everything. Namjoon gasped and growled, thrusting really hard a few more times before he stilled, all of us in a pile of hot bodies, sweat, cum and heavy breathing. I felt my heart so full, bursting with emotion for these men that I hadn't known long, but feeling their hearts beat with mine, their scents mingling with my own, I couldn't help but feel the tears continue to well up in my eyes. I laid there, my lips trembling, holding by cries as I felt the hot tears spill onto my cheeks and down the sides of my face.

"Omega? Sweetness, what is it?" Namjoon asked, letting go of our fingers, and pulling out of Jungkook. Jungkook lifted his head, looking me over and searching my face with worry.

"Our love, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did we hurt you?" Jungkook asked in concern, wiping the tears from my cheeks as he began to slowly pull out of me.

"I...I just..." I whimpered, holding a hand up over my mouth and stifling a sob as they both got on either side of me, worrying and pressing into me softly.

"Shhhh, it's okay babygirl. Whatever you are feeling, it's okay." Namjoon said softly into my ear as he brushed his hand over my head softly.

"I'm so overwhelmed with an insane amount of love for you both and I just don't know how to handle it. I've never felt this before, and it feels crazy, like it shouldn't be possible in this short of time." I replied, making them both look at each other and then look down at me with such soft looks.

"This is the first time you have truly experienced making love since we completed the bond. It helps seal in that love and affection we feel for each other. "Namjoon responded as I nodded, wiping the tears from my face.

"This is how it is supposed to feel, sweetness. We do love you, we feel it too. You're not alone." Jungkook said, making me smile at him softly. Namjoon leaned down and kissed me softly, followed by Jungkook, before they kissed each other.

"This is another reason we always make love after a rut, to feel that emotion, unclouded by the lust of a rut. To show each other that it isn't just biological, mindless sex we are having induced by our cycles. No, it's love in it's purest form, true, deep binding love." Namjoon said, making me sniffle and wipe my eyes.

"I love you both, so very much." I said, looking between them as they smiled at me.

"And we love you too." Jungkook said, kissing my forehead.

"Here, I'm the only one not filled with cum, let me get some things to clean us up and we can all rest together." Namjoon said, slipping off of the bed. Jungkook laced his fingers in mine and brought my hand up to his face and kissed the back of my hand, smiling softly at me. Namjoon reappeared moments later with warm towels and took great care in washing both Jungkook and I down before climbing back into bed with us. We put Namjoon between us as I rested against him, laying my head on his chest, crossing one of my legs over his. Jungkook leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around him, his other leg intertwined with Jungkook's. I quickly felt myself fading in and out of a warm and contented sleep, but not before I heard something that made me more sure of my place than anything.

"We are truly blessed by the moon goddess. When she first brought her into our lives, I questioned why she would do this to you and I, why she would disrupt our lives and our love. But I get it now, fully and completely." I heard Namjoon's voice say, rumbling through his chest.

"She is everything we never knew we needed Joon. I love her, and I know you do too." Jungkook replied as I felt my hair moved away from my face.

"I do, I love you both, and I will protect you with everything I am to be the best alpha I can be for you." Namjoon replied.

"Just be you, that's all we need. Do you know how full my heart feels knowing that one say she will bring our pups into this world? That one day, we will fully be a family?" Jungkook said as I heard Namjoon hum in reply.

"No hurry there though. I am a selfish man, and I don't want to share you both with some squalling pups yet. I want you both to myself, so I can focus all my love and attention right here." he replied.

"Same thoughts here. You, her....I have everything I need right here." Jungkook said. I heard them share a soft kiss before I drifted off into a deep sleep, a sleep full of warmth and rest, the best rest I had ever gotten in my life. 

______________________  
______________________


End file.
